


This Time Things Will Be Different

by seaavery1



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Minor Injuries, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaavery1/pseuds/seaavery1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a second chance after tragedy takes his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just a Little Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evmlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evmlove/gifts), [hatfieldvmccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hatfieldvmccoy).



> PLEASE READ FIRST:
> 
> I know this will be a very risky fic, but it was an idea that would not leave me alone. I feel it is very necessary to warn everyone that the first two chapters of this are going to be very, very heavy angst and involve the temporary death of Mindy. I can assure you that things will turn around and she will be brought back come chapter 3. Thank you for reading this and hope it doesn't break too many hearts. Not sure how long it will be at this point. 
> 
> I want to give a big thanks to evmlove for being the first one to read and beta this and for giving me some much needed advice. I am so sorry for the sadness it brought. I am forever grateful and owe you some heartache days. 
> 
> And a HUGE thanks to @hatfieldvmccoy for your hard and amazing beta work. This would not be what it is without your skills. You are amazing and thank you for encouraging me to post one chapter at a time and putting some of my fears at ease. And thank you for all the wonderful advice and suggestions. 
> 
> As always, I love comments of any and all forms. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @erinleemarlow or on that confusing thing called tumblr at erinmarlow.
> 
> The song that inspired this entire fic is The Story by Brandi Carlile

_He feels himself falling faster and faster. Snow falls around him, freezing when it hits his face. His body falls through cloud after cloud, and his head is filled with a roaring sound. He covers his ears and tries to scream, but nothing comes out. His body is quickly spun around, and he sees the ground approaching. He closes his eyes to say a silent prayer and hears a high pitched scream. “Danny!” His eyes pop open, his face inches from the ground._

 

* * *

 

 

Danny’s eyes fly open, and he sits straight up, drenched in sweat. He grabs his chest, his heart pounding. He glances over to his side and sees Mindy sound asleep in the hotel bed. He watches her breathing for a few minutes, trying to relax. She’s snoring, and he finds it comforting. As his breathing starts to return to normal, he tries to shake the dread. He smiles down at Mindy and quietly gets out of bed.

 

He stands in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at his pale face. “It was just a dream.”

 

Danny turns on the faucet, splashing his face with water. Looking down at his drenched shirt, he decides it’s best to toss it. He gives himself one last glance in the mirror before returning to bed.

 

He crawls underneath the blankets and glances toward the window. Little drops of moisture began to fall from the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s pouring outside as the car pulls up in front of the airport. Danny and Mindy exit the car, and he’s fuming.

 

“You just had to get that second fucking bear claw, didn’t you?” He shakes his head, jaw clenched. The driver sets their luggage on the curb, two carry-ons and an overstuffed suitcase.

 

“Relax Danny, we’re here. And the plane has been delayed, so it’ll be fine.” The driver shuts the trunk and stands, looking between them. Mindy crosses her arms and points to Danny. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet, handing the driver a twenty. He mumbles thank you and gets back in his car.

 

Mindy grabs a bright pink carry-on, leaving the other two for Danny to manage. He huffs and picks up the small beige carry-on, slinging it over his shoulder. He lugs the other suitcase behind him. “Seriously Min, could you have stuffed anymore crap in this thing?”

 

Mindy glares at him. “It’s not crap Danny. Those are souvenirs from our first vacation.”

 

“Vacation? We were at a medical conference in flippin’ Salt Lake City, and you just happened to beg Peter and Jeremy to let us stay one extra night so we could see the sights.”

 

“Like I said, a vacation.”

 

“And we’re still gonna miss the flight because we have to check your souvenirs.”

 

“Danny, the flight has been delayed, what, an hour, due to this weather. And besides, there’s curbside check-in.” She motions toward a harried young man behind a curbside check-in counter dealing with a couple trying to check five bags. Danny can feel his annoyance growing.

 

They walk over and stand behind the couple, who are arguing with the sky hop about how they didn’t get notice that the flight was going to be late, and Danny has had enough. “Hey, man, the guy’s just trying to do his job.”

 

The man, a good six inches taller than Danny, turns to him. “Mind your own business, buddy.”

 

Danny can feel his fist clench, but Mindy holds him back. “Come on Danny, we want to be able to at least get on the plane.” He slowly unclenches his fist and tries to breathe.

 

The couple finally finishes up, and as they walk off, the husband mutters “Asshole.” Danny scoffs, and Mindy pulls him back toward the check-in counter.

 

“Can I see your I.D.s?” Danny and Mindy hand over their photo I.D.s and the one bag they’re checking.

 

Danny looks over to his right, watching the rain falling. The drops suddenly seem to be falling in slow motion as they turn from clear to solid white and snow starts to speckle the ground. Danny shivers and nearly jumps out of his skin when Mindy touches his arm. “Jumpy much?” Danny turns to face her, eyebrows furrowed. “Danny? The guy needs money.”

 

“For what?”

 

“To check the bag, dummy.”

 

“Wait. Why am I paying for this?”

 

“I did buy you that super awesome cowboy hat that took up a good twenty percent of the space.” He stops himself from arguing with her about how he didn’t want the damn thing in the first place and decides it’s easier to just pay the man. He hands him his credit card. The man runs it, handing it back to them along with their tickets. They turn to leave.

 

Danny glances back toward the street and sees that rain has returned, falling faster. “Hey, when did it start raining again?”

 

Mindy looks at him like he’s insane. “Again? It never stopped, dude.”

 

“But it was just…” He shakes his head. “Never mind.”

 

“You’re so weird sometimes.” Mindy grabs Danny’s hand, pulling him toward the airport doors. He glances back and swallows hard as a shiver runs up his spine.

 

* * *

 

 

They finally board the plane two hours later, and when they take their seats, Danny’s stomach is in knots. His hands are clammier than usual, and Mindy is looking at him like he’s from another planet. “Do you have a fever or something? You’re as pale as a ghost.”

 

“What? No. I’m just tired and hungry.”

 

She reaches into her purse, pulling out some candy. “Want some?”

 

He smiles at the gesture, knowing it is the last bit of candy she has left, but shakes his head. “I’m fine. I’ll just wait till we get home.” He puts his head back and tries to relax.  

 

The Captain comes over the speakers and apologizes for the delay. They start to pull away from the gate, and Danny is overcome with a sense of dread. He closes his eyes and tries to take a deep breath, chalking the sensation up to his dislike of flying.

 

He feels the plane going faster and a little bump as it finally gets airborne. About a minute later the cabin is shaking with turbulence, and Danny is gripping the hand rest so tightly his knuckles turn white.

 

Mindy places a hand on top of his and whispers in his ear, “Remember, turbulence has been very good to us in the past.” He turns to her and smiles, and the plane calms. “See, all better.” He nods, smiling. Just when he thinks it’s over, the plane starts shaking again, this time more violently. They look at each other, and he sees the panic flash across her face.

 

As the cabin starts shaking wildly, Danny glances out the window and sees snowflakes falling. And then everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny starts to open his eyes, hearing footsteps running around him and bright lights filling the room. His eyes open completely, and he looks around. He’s in a hospital; that much he knows. He just doesn’t know how he got here. His head is pounding, and he’s pretty sure that it’s blood he sees on his hands. He tries to sit up, and a nurse rushes over to him. He sees her face, but can’t make out the words.

 

He tries to shake her off and stand, but he loses his balance. She holds his arm and tells him to try and relax. He croaks out “Mindy?” The nurse doesn’t seem to hear him. He starts looking back and forth, searching for Mindy. The nurse tries to steady him, but he finds the strength to push past her, taking the IV he’s hooked up to with him. He can hear the nurse still trying to get him to lie back down, but he just shakes his head.

 

He stumbles around the room, gurneys set up everywhere. People are bleeding, screaming and crying. It looks like a war zone. Danny manages to make it out into the hallway and sees reporters in the waiting area and is even more confused. He grabs a doctor and tries to ask him what happened. “Sir, you need to sit down; someone will be with you soon.” The doctor rushes off.

 

A reporter grabs Danny’s arm and shoves a microphone in his face. All he hears are the words “plane” and “crash,” making his head spin worse. The plane, and the snow, and where the hell was Mindy?!

 

He finally finds his voice and starts yelling for her; repeating her name over and over again. A nurse comes running toward him, asking him to calm down. He continues to yell and feels hands grabbing him. He can’t find his bearings, and his feet give out from beneath him as he falls toward the ground. Everything goes black again.

 

He wakes up in a hospital bed again, this time things aren’t as fuzzy. When he opens his eyes he sees a familiar face, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s Richie. Danny tries to remember if he was on the plane with them. A look of worry covers Richie’s face, and Danny tries to sit up. Richie puts his hand on his shoulder, “Danny, just try and relax.”

 

“What are you doing in Salt Lake? Where’s Mindy?”

 

“Um…you’re back in New York, Danny. You and Mindy…um…you were in a plane crash. A really bad…and you hurt your head, and you have some broken ribs.” Richie looks down at his hands and Danny sees the tears in his eyes.

 

”And Mindy?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Richie?”

 

“She um…she didn’t...” His brother takes his hand, trying to find the strength to continue. “She didn’t make it, Danny.”

 

Danny pulls his hand away. “No. You’re lying.”

 

“They tried to save her, but she…”

 

Danny closes his eyes, hoping that somehow he can make this all go away. “I’m so sorry, Danny.” And he hears Richie sobbing next to him, and he knows it’s real. This is real. And for the first time in months he hates those words. He pulls his legs up into the fetal position and shuts his eyes tight, trying not to let the tears fall. Trying not to let the first drop of moisture seal this and make it real. But a single tear falls down his cheek, he feels his heart break into a million tiny pieces.

 


	2. The Tragedy of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny faces the aftermath of the crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but heavy, heavy against ahead. 
> 
> Many, many thanks again to evmlove and @hatfieldvmccoy for their Beta work. 
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful feedback so far, it means a lot. I hope everyone 'enjoys' this next chapter. As always, love any and all feedback. Thank you for reading.

The days since Danny had returned home were a blur. The funeral had happened so quickly, part of some tradition he couldn't quite wrap his head around. Her parents tried to include him in the planning, but he couldn't bear the reality of it or the pained look in their eyes when they saw that he hadn't been crying.

 

He tried to accept the fact that cremation was inevitable, but he felt like he was breaking one last promise to her. There was a viewing scheduled before her body was to be turned to ash, her body on display for all the guests one last time. He found some odd comfort in the fact that this tradition slightly mirrored his own faith.

 

But when it came time for him to stand over her now lifeless body, Danny froze. His ma took him by the elbow and helped lead him to the front. He looked down upon her and nearly collapsed. It was shocking to see her body void of the colorful soul that once occupied it. He could feel his legs getting weak, and his mother motioned for his brother. They stood on either side of him, their arms anchoring him.

 

His ma rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, “She was so beautiful.” And Danny was nearly undone. He stared at the now empty vessel that was once his great love and tried to search for a meaning to this. He tried to make his hands move or even his face, tried to force himself to touch her one last time. When he failed, he was filled with hatred of his own cowardice.

 

As he turned away from his love, he spotted Rishi alone in the corner, his eyes bloodshot. Danny told his ma and brother that he needed to say hi. They smiled at him and let go of his arms.

 

He made his way to Rishi and took a seat next to him. He turned to Danny and tried to form words, but he broke down and fell into Danny’s arms. He was relieved for this opportunity to be the one offering comfort. Rishi calmed a bit and pulled back into a seated position. He looked down at his hands and in barely more than a whisper said, “I can’t go up there.”

 

“I could take you, Rishi.”

 

Rishi shook his head, “No. It’s not her. I can’t see my sister like that.” Danny was filled with a sense of relief, a relief that sickened him.

 

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll help you.” He put an arm around Rishi’s shoulder.

 

Rishi turned to him, “Thank you for… for loving my sister.” Danny tried to give him a smile, patting him on the knee. But he was filled with guilt.

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't slept more than two hours in the days since the funeral, and his apartment and his own personal hygiene were slowly becoming disaster areas. He had been sleeping on the same sheets from before the crash, not wanting to wash the smell of her out of them, and he nearly took his mom’s head off when she tried to wash them.

 

His ma and brother had taken up residency in his second apartment, not wanting to be far from him. They said it was so they could be there for comfort, but he suspected they were worried he might do something drastic if they were to leave.

 

Richie and his mom were sitting at his dining room table, trying not to comment on the disarray around them. His mom had made a casserole, and they were both encouraging him to eat, but each bite of food tasted like sawdust to him. His mother had never been one to mince words, and it saddened Danny to see that she was struggling to find the words to say to him. He tried one more bite before excusing himself from the table.

 

He stood in the bathroom, just watching his reflection. He could hear the whispers from the other room, and he knew they were debating about whether or not they should retreat next door. His head was pounding, and he searched his medicine cabinet for aspirin. Nothing.

 

He opened drawers, looking everywhere, trying to avoid the overwhelming sadness that hit him every time he touched something that belonged to her. He knelt down to look beneath the sink, and his heart nearly stopped.

 

Tucked behind some cleaning supplies he saw it, the box. He shook as he pulled it out. He opened it, revealing a princess-cut engagement ring. He had hid it there in the hopes that the cleaning supplies would deter Mindy from discovering it. He had planned on proposing to her on Christmas Eve, which seemed like it was just around the corner when he bought the ring. He stared at it, the beauty assaulting his eyes, and he let out a guttural scream.

 

Richie and his mom burst through the bathroom door and found Danny on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. He was clutching the jewelry box and crying. It was a cry that came from some deep place that Danny didn’t even know he had. It was the first time he had cried since he learned she was gone. His ma kneeled down next to him, stroking his hair as he continued to weep. She gathered him in her arms, and he felt like a little boy again.

 

He let the words spill from his lips. The words he had been holding back since his world came crumbling down. “It’s my fault, ma.”

 

“Shh…It is no one’s fault, Daniel.” His mother rocked him, but he repeated the words over and over again.

 

“If I had I just stopped myself from kissing her. From telling her I loved her, she would be here today.”

 

His mom kissed him on the forehead. “My sweet baby boy, none of this is your fault.”

 

She continued to rock him as he sobbed, repeating the words of guilt over and over again.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, after he cried himself raw, his ma convinced him to take a shower while she made him some chicken noodle zuppa. Danny tried to tell her he wasn't sick, but she told him it was for anything that ailed you. He stood under the shower, letting the water run over him, letting the heat relax his muscles, and he was suddenly hit with a wave of pure exhaustion.

 

He got dressed in some clean sweats and t-shirt that his ma had left out, and he crawled underneath the covers. He glanced toward the nightstand, her smiling face shining at him from his favorite framed picture of them as a couple. He touched the crucifix around his neck and said a silent prayer.  His mom came walking in, carrying a tray. “Thanks, ma,” he said, taking the tray from her.

 

She touched his cheek and gave him a sad smile. She picked up some of the clothing that littered the floor and returned to the living room. He took a couple of sips of the soup and yawned. He set the tray on the nightstand, pausing when he saw her smiling face again. He turned on his side, pulling the covers to his chin and stared at her picture. He clutched the tiny crucifix around his neck and said a silent prayer. He was in a deep slumber before he even finished saying Amen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that everything will start to go up from here. Not everything will be completely light and fluffy, but the angst will be considerably less heavy. Hope to post Chapter 3 in the next couple of days.


	3. The Power of Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny receives a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far and for your kind comments. This chapter has significantly less angst and will start the upward movement. Thanks again to my amazing betas, evmlove for your wonderful advice and @hatfieldvmccoy for the amazing editing skills and feedback. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the direction the story is taking. Thanks for taking the time to read and for any and all feedback. You guys are amazing.

 

Danny’s eyes open, his face pressed up against the back of a couch. He tries to turn over and falls to the floor, hitting his knee on a wooden coffee table. “Fuck!” He sits up and takes a look at his surroundings. He thinks he must be dreaming. What the hell did ma put in the soup?

 

As he continues to explore, he notices some familiar photos. He takes a step further and sees himself as a child. Right below that is a picture of his little sister, Dani, and he knows where he is; his father’s house in California. He’s still trying to wrap his head around all of this when he hears a loud crash from the kitchen. He looks around for some sort of weapon, settling on an umbrella.

 

He tip-toes toward the kitchen and carefully opens the kitchen door, the umbrella raised. And then he sees the back of her, bent over the remnants of a broken casserole dish. “Ugh! Why couldn’t they use Tupperware?” Danny drops the umbrella and Mindy jumps up. She starts to turn around, “I’m so sorry, Mr. Castellano,” She rolls her eyes, “Oh it’s just you.”

 

“Mindy?”

 

“Now, before you lecture me about going through someone else’s kitchen…” Danny runs to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Um…Danny?”

 

“I missed you so much.”

 

“Danny, you’re crushing me.”

 

He pulls back a bit and smiles at her. “I’m sorry.” He takes her face in his hands. “It’s really you.”

 

“Yep, it’s really me.”

 

He starts to lean toward her, but she pulls away. “Are you still drunk?”

 

“If I am, then I don’t ever wanna be sober.” He takes hold of her hand.

 

“Okay, weirdo.” She turns away from him, pointing to the mess and he instantly misses her touch. “Could you at least help me clean this up?” He nods and leans down, brushing his hand against her leg. He frowns when she steps away. Danny tosses the rest of the glass and moves toward her.

 

He tries to take her hand again, but she moves away. “What’s with the touchy feely stuff Danny?”

 

“I just…I missed you.”

 

“We saw each other a couple of hours ago.”

 

“No, we didn't because you...”

 

“Because I what?”

 

“Oh my God.” He leans against the counter and it starts to come flooding back. “Tell me again why we’re here?”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Just humor me, Min.”

 

“Well, you basically kidnapped me and dragged me out here so you could confront your dad, your very nice dad, by the way, and then you made me miss not one, but two flights. And then you had me chase you down in the desert. And that’s when we got detained at some Army base.”

 

“Holy shit. It worked.”

 

“What worked?”

 

“Nothing, I just, the kidnapping thing…”

 

“So you admit that you kidnapped me? I knew it!” She pokes him in the chest. He laughs and stares at her. “Why are you looking at me like that, Danny?”

 

He shakes his head, realizing he has to remind himself that she doesn't know yet. She’s months from knowing that he loves her. He smiles and shrugs, “No reason. Just glad to be here.”

 

“You are so weird.” She turns from him and opens the refrigerator, scrounging for something to eat. He smiles at her and silently thanks God for answering his prayer.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny has never been so hungry before and he is devouring his second stack of pancakes, while Mindy, his dad and little Dani stare at him. He looks up, mouth full, “What?”

 

Mindy laughs. “Nothing, just never seen you eat so much.”

 

He swallows, wiping off his mouth. He turns to little Dani, “So, you ready for your soccer match?”

 

“Yeah, but kind of worried. The team we’re playing is really good.”

 

Danny touches her arm, “Don’t worry, you win.” Alan and Mindy looked at him, eyebrows raised and he shrugs, “I mean, you’ll probably win.” Danny finishes off the pancakes and smiles, “Thanks for the breakfast, dad.” His father nearly chokes up, and Mindy smiles at him.

 

* * *

 

The soccer game goes as Danny predicted, and they leave his dad’s house after Danny shares a less awkward hug with his father. They get in the rental car to head to the airport and Danny starts humming. Mindy just stares at him. “You do know that you’re humming Katy Perry, right?”

 

“Of course, she’s really grown on me since you made that, whatchamacallit, playlist thingy for me.”

 

“I never made you a playlist?”

 

He freezes, trying to think on his feet. “I meant the playlist you said you were going to make for me.” Yeah, that’s gonna work.

 

She laughs, “I think you may have knocked out some brain cells when you hit your head on that coffee table last night.”

 

He grins at her and starts drumming his hands on the steering wheel in time to the music. “Why are you so happy Castellano? Did you and some soccer mom have a quickie?”

 

He stops, turning to her. “Of course not! I would never do that to you.”

 

“To me?”

 

“I mean, I know you hate soccer moms.” God he was bad at this.

 

“Yeah, they are kind of annoying.” He laughed.

 

“I’m just happy. I mean, can’t I be happy?”

 

“You’re never happy.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“I mean you have your moments, but let’s face it, Danny, you’re just a big grump.”

 

His face falls. “You really think that?”

 

She looks at him and playfully slugs him. “No. I mean sometimes, but no. Underneath that gruff exterior is a heart of gold.”

 

He smiles and whispers, “And you were the only one who could see it.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.” He turns the music back up and continues to hum along as Mindy watches him with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

When they finally get to the airport something happens that Danny didn't quite prepare for, though he should have. He is overcome with fear and anxiety. It is the first time since…he doesn't even want to think about that. He has his Mindy back, even if she isn't technically his Mindy yet. And then he has another awful thought. “Are you still with Cliff?”

 

“No, stupid, and that is kind of your fault, too. I was supposed to already be back in New York and in his unwilling arms, but you and your daddy issues got in the way.”

 

“Oh thank God.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Sorry, but that guy is a dick and you deserve way better than him.”

 

“Since when do you think Cliff’s a dick? I thought you thought he was a good guy. I mean you were the one who kind of convinced me to go after him in the first place.”

 

“Yeah, well, I wasn't really talking about him then. And anyway, that was before he forced you to write his grandmother’s eulogy and punched me in the face.”

 

“His grandmother’s what? And when did Cliff punch you in the face?”

 

He scrambles to figure out what to say and Mindy looks at him with utter confusion. “It was a long, long time ago and it doesn't matter. The important thing is that you deserve someone better.”

 

“Like who?”

 

He wants to tell her that she belongs with him. He wants to grab her and kiss her. Kiss her like he wanted to since he saw her in the kitchen. But it hits him. His prayer wasn't just about bringing her back to him. He had promised he wouldn't ruin her life if God just did this one thing for him. And he knows he can’t approach this like a coward again. He swallows and shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe that Michael Fassbender guy you’re always going on about.”

 

“Don’t I wish?”

 

He smiles, and tries to fight the tears in his eyes. And as they continue toward the terminal, anxiety rears its ugly head.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they’re seated on the plane, Danny can’t stop squirming. He tries to tell himself that God wouldn't bring her back just to take the plane down. But every little bit of turbulence makes him feel like he’s going to puke, and he swears that it will be Greyhound buses from here on out.

 

Mindy’s oblivious to the turbulence, but not to her squirmy seat mate. She elbows him repeatedly and urges him to take a sleeping pill that Beverly gave her. That is all the info Danny needs to refuse the offer. Mindy is once again trying to write that letter to that stupid, pompous Cliff, but this time he makes no effort to help. Maybe he should, he thinks maybe that’s what God wants, but it just doesn't seem right.

 

“Danny, how do I tell Cliff that he makes me want to try all the positions in the Kama Sutra, but in a classy way?”

 

“What? Why would you ask me that?!”

 

“Because, you’re a guy, and I need a guy’s advice.”

 

He hears himself opening his mouth to say the words he said so long ago, but he stops himself. “Fine, if you really want to try and get him back, tell him this.” A wicked smile spreads across his face, and Danny can’t help himself. “Tell him you want to have nine kids, all girls and that you want to name them after the muses.” Okay, so maybe this isn't the nicest thing to do. He glances toward the heavens, hoping that God won’t smite him for this tiny indiscretion.

 

“Hey, how did you know I wanted that?”

 

“Lucky guess.”

 

“I can’t tell him that. Guys hate that stuff.”

 

“Yes, most guys, but Cliff is special.”

 

“I thought you said Cliff was a jerk?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re right. I was just kidding about the muses thing. Just…” His voice cracks, “Just tell him you miss him.”

 

She smiles at him. “Yeah, I miss him.” She makes a few edits and hits send. She smiles at Danny, “Thanks.” She leans back, without an offer of tonic water and without an opening for an impromptu kiss. And Danny knows this is going to be the hardest sacrifice he’s ever made.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not be posted as quickly as the other ones have been. Still working on a few things with it, but hoping to try and post a chapter a week from now until I finish this. I think I will have a clearer idea on length once I finish the next chapter.


	4. My New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to accept the way things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was able to post this sooner than I thought. It is all just flowing very quickly right now. I hope that lasts. Many, many thanks to the amazing @hatfieldvmccoy and evmlove for their incredible beta skills. This story seriously would not be what it is without your feedback and watching for my grammar. I hope I did justice to the suggestions you gave. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the feedback you have given. It means the world to me. <3
> 
> This chapter will have a mix of angst, fluff and humor.

Danny arrived back at his apartment after seeing Mindy safely home. He really wanted to walk her to the door, but the memory that Cliff could be waiting to serenade her in the hallway was too much for him to handle.

 

Danny stood outside his apartment door, key in hand, and froze. He was terrified of what he might find on the other side of that door. What if he turned the key and all of this, her being alive, was just some cruel joke? He shook his head. “You’re being ridiculous Castellano.” He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

Once inside he knew this was real, or as real as going back in time can be. The apartment was spotless. Cleaner than he ever remembered it being. It wasn’t just the cleanliness that struck him, but the coldness.

 

He had always valued his apartment. Thought of it as the only place he could keep order and some semblance of normalcy. But then Mindy came along and tore right through that. He used to get upset when he would find that she had moved his stuff around or tried to add some bright throw or pink pillow. But now, without that, his home felt devoid of life. His stomach clenched, and he ran to the bathroom.

 

After emptying the contents of his stomach, he collapsed on the cold bathroom tile and glanced toward the sink. He had a crazy thought that maybe the ring was still there; like he had somehow always had it. He reached over, opening up the cabinet, but he found nothing but cleaning supplies. He closed the door and sank back down to the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

It was his first day back at the office since all of this craziness had begun. Hell, it was his first day back at the office since she had...

 

He needed to stop thinking about that. This was his new realty. He was initially bummed when she wasn't on the subway with him, which was quickly replaced with relief. He was terrified that she would have some romantic, lovey-dovey story about how Cliff wooed her back with a stupid song. He couldn't handle that yet, if he ever could.

 

He was sitting at his desk, trying to do paperwork, but he kept glancing at the clock. He had to continually remind himself that she wasn't going to fly through his door any minute, saying she was ‘horny for his kisses.’ He knew it, but he couldn't help but wish she would. He wouldn't push her away if she did this time. Giant Elephant in the Sky be damned. When the clock struck the magic hour, he felt his heart sink. She wasn't standing there, and it was ridiculous of him to think that somehow she might be. He let out a sigh and returned to his paperwork.

 

About a half an hour later, he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up to see her standing there, and he couldn't help the goofy smile that lit up his face. Maybe, somehow, she was here to kiss him. He didn't really know how this time travel thing worked. Maybe God slowly gave her back her memories of the other reality. He pushed himself back from the desk, ever hopeful. But she didn't close the door; she just walked in, her face clouded with a worried expression.

 

“I need your help, Danny.”

 

He tried to keep the smile on his lips. “What’s up, Min?”

 

“It’s Cliff.” Oh God, he didn't wanna hear this. “He called me yesterday, and he wants to talk.” She did the air quotes around the word “talk.” “That’s bad, right?”

 

Danny barely heard anything past the word “called.” He couldn't help the joy he felt knowing Cliff hadn't wooed her. That he was still just being a jackass. “Danny, are you listening to me?”

 

He shook his head. “Yeah, he wants to talk.”

 

She leaned her hands on his desk. “Yeah, ‘talk,’ Danny. That’s code for ‘we are definitely through,’ right?” Danny shrugged. “Come on Castellano, you have to better than that.”

 

“Look Min, I don’t know. Maybe he just really wants to talk.”

 

“Ugh, you’re no help.” She turned to leave.

 

“Wait, Min. I’m sorry.” She turned back around. “It might be bad, yes, but maybe he just wants to talk about things. Clear the air.” 

 

She sat down. “Yeah?”

 

“I mean, talking isn't always a bad thing. You of all people should know that.” He gave her a little half-smile, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay. I’ll try to think of it as a good thing. Now what should I wear?” She was trying to kill him.

 

“Wear? I don’t know. Ask Tamra.”   


“Oh come on, you’re a guy. I just want to make sure I’m not too loud as you sometimes put it.” He cringed. “You know, I could wear a sexy little black number or…”

 

“No. Definitely not.” She raised her eyebrows. “I mean, if he really just wants to talk maybe don’t go with overtly sexy. You know maybe wear something blue.”

 

“Blue?”

 

He swallowed, “Yeah. You look good in blue.”

 

She gave him the sweetest smile and it was all Danny could do to not climb over the desk and kiss her. “Thank you, Danny.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

And with that she left his office, a little spring in her step. He put his head down on his desk.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn't believe he had bought them. The bright pink pillows looked so awkward on his brown couch, but they finally made him feel a little more comfortable. He sat at the kitchen table, eating a slice of pizza, when his phone gave a little ping. He looked and saw the text from Mindy. He frowned. Danny let her know he would be right there and he ran from the apartment.

 

He arrived at her door minutes later, covered in sweat. He was banging on her door and yelling for her. She swung the door open and his mouth went dry. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves just right, and he was so touched that she listened to him that he missed the anger and confusion in her eyes. When he finally met her gaze, he was filled with worry. “Are you okay?”

 

“Am I okay? No, Danny, I am not okay!?” She was pissed, and he had no idea why.

 

She pulled him inside her apartment and slammed the door behind her. He jumped. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Cliff canceled.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh? Don’t you even want to know why?”

 

No. “Sure, I guess.”

 

“Because his grandmother died!”  Uh-oh. “How the fuck did you know his grandmother was gonna die!?” She poked him in the chest.

 

He shrugged. “Grandmothers die all the time?”

 

“Grandmothers die all the time!? But you said I wrote the eulogy!”  Think, Danny, think. She crossed her arms. “Well?”

 

He gulped and tried his best. “Um…well, you know, it was a while ago. He was helping me with those nude photos and we got to talking and he mentioned that his Grandmother wasn't doing too well. He said he was worried she would die soon and that he’d have to write the eulogy. He mentioned that he wasn't a good writer and I told him that I had a friend who once got their girlfriend to write one for them.” She raised her eyebrow. “So, when you started dating I figured, you know, that since you’re such a good storyteller that he would just ask you when she died.”

 

She stared at him for a moment. He was sure he was screwed, but then she said, “Well, I am a great storyteller.” He smiled. “But that still doesn't let you off the hook! You shouldn't have told me that like it was a given. Because of you I offered to write the damn thing and he just groaned, saying that my writing was too childlike and that I was cruel to offer. Then he got mad and said he needed to be alone.” She turned to Danny with eyes full of hurt and anger. “How could you do this to me?!”

 

He promised he would never cause her anymore pain, and barely a week into his second chance with her, he’d already done it. “I’m sorry, Min. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong of me to make that assumption. You know what, I can talk to Cliff and maybe…”

 

“Forget it. He’ll just think I’m crazy.” She flung herself down on the couch. “Well, I did it again. Another great guy, and I've ruined it.”

 

He shook his head and sat down next to her. “No you haven’t.”

 

“He doesn't need my help. He doesn't need me.” She put her head in her hands and tears formed in her eyes. His heart broke. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against his shoulder.

 

“He’s just upset, Min. People handle grief differently.” He looked up. “Believe me, I know.” She sniffled. “If he’s smart, he’ll still want you.”

 

She wiped her nose and looked at him. “You know for a total jerk, you can be really sweet sometimes.”

 

He laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He smiled at her and couldn't help but glance at her lips. He needed to stop doing that. He quickly looked back up at her eyes; her beautiful eyes. He ached to touch her. 

 

She smiled and said, “Do you wanna stay and maybe watch some TV?” This shook him from his trance.

 

“Sure.”

 

“But no Ken Burns or any of your boring crap.” He laughed. “I mean, it _is_ your fault I’m this upset.”

 

He laughed. “Okay.”  And he finally felt that feeling he had missed since returning – he felt like he was home.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Danny woke up to find Mindy passed out on his shoulder. His hand was resting on her ass, his favorite place for it to be. He looked down at her, and she looked so beautiful, even with the little bit of drool that was forming in the corner of her mouth. He knew he should move his hand, but he couldn't. He brushed aside a strand of her hair and leaned down, brushing his lips across her forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

 

Her phone started to ring, and he quickly moved his head, but not his hand. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before she jumped up.

 

“Was your hand on my ass, you perv?” He was about to apologize when she grabbed her phone and squealed. She answered, and her voice took on a higher pitched tone. “Cliff? How are you?”

 

She walked toward her bedroom, and he was very grateful he didn't have to hear any more of the conversation. He stood up, trying to straighten himself up. He glanced at his shoulder and smiled at the little bit of moisture her mouth had left.

 

She ran back out, filled with excitement. “Oh my God Danny, you were right. Cliff was just upset, and he even apologized.” As he should, Danny thought. “He wants me to come over, right now.”  She hugged him, and Danny suddenly felt like crying.

 

“That’s great Min.” They pulled apart, and Danny tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. She looked at him, her eyebrow scrunched. Before she could say anything, he headed toward the door. “I better let you get ready.” He opened the door.

 

“Danny?’ He turned back around. “Thank you, for everything. You’re the best friend I could ever have.”

 

He felt his eyes start to water, and he knew he had to get out of there before he gave himself away. “I’m glad I could help.”

 

He exited her apartment, softly closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh and collapsed against the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at the point where I think I can say that this will probably be about 8 chapters. I hope to have chapter 5 up soon. Just finishing up with the first draft. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	5. Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to deal with Mindy and Cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have angst and some fluff. 
> 
> Thanks again to the lovely @hatfieldvmccoy and evmlove for their continued beta mastery. Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this so far. Means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

 

Cliff and Mindy were back together, and it was slowly driving Danny crazy. It had been almost two weeks now, and he was doing everything he could to avoid them. He set his alarm an hour earlier just to make sure he never had to share a subway ride with them. He was taking on as many new patients as he could handle. And, if he were unlucky enough to catch them pawing each other in the elevator, he would turn for the stairs. 

 

But he still heard her going on and on about how sweet and romantic Cliff was. How sexy, charitable and blah, blah, blah. At least he hadn't heard her mention their sex life. God, what he wouldn't give to go backward or forward in time and gladly let Mindy brag about _his_ oral skills any damn time she wanted.

 

She was in the middle of another one of her “Cliff is like an angel” speeches when he slammed his office door. A man had his limits. He was pacing and looking up at the ceiling. “Really, God? You think that this is better for her than…”

 

“Danny, who are you talking to?” She was trying not to laugh as she stood in his doorway, arms crossed.

 

He froze. “Um…you know the midwives. They think they are better at healing than God.” He sat down at his desk, trying to distract himself with a patient file..

 

She closed his office door and took a seat across from him. God she smelled good. Like freshly cut flowers and honey. He caught himself licking his lips, hoping he could taste her. She cleared her throat, “Why are you avoiding me?”

 

He continued to look down. “What? I’m not avoiding you.”

 

“I see you run up the stairs anytime you see me coming.”

 

Danny’s eyes met hers momentarily, before shifting back to his paperwork. “I’m just trying to increase my daily workouts.”

 

She rested her hands on his desk and leaned forward. “Is it because of Cliff?”

 

 “Hm?”She yanked the file away, forcing him to meet her eyes.

 

“Because I know you don’t like him.”

 

“I've just been busy. I’m sorry if you thought I was ignoring you.” He plastered on a smile.

 

She shook her head. “I think I know what’s really going on.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah. You’re jealous.” She had no idea.

 

“I’m not jealous.”

 

She reached her hand across his desk and touched his hand. His heart almost stopped. He didn't know how much he truly missed her touch. “It’s okay Danny. I’m gonna find you somebody.”

 

He pulled his hand away. “What!? Absolutely not!”

 

“I’m good at this.”

 

He shook his head. “I’m not doing that anymore.”

 

“Dating?” He nodded. “Are you becoming a priest?”

 

“Of course not. I’m just too busy for a relationship.”

 

“Danny, please let me do this for you.”

 

“Min, I can’t.” He walked out from behind his desk and took her by the shoulder, leading her toward his office door. “I have a ton of paperwork to do.”

 

“Trying to get rid of me Castellano?”

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” He opened the door and motioned toward the lobby. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked out.

 

“I’m not giving up that easy mister.”

 

He closed his office door, collapsing against it. He looked up toward the ceiling and shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny was trying to relax in the doctor’s lounge after a particularly rough C-section when Mindy burst in. She plopped down on the couch next to him, causing him to straighten up and make room for her. “Hey.”

 

She patted him on the leg. “I've got some great news.”

 

He rubbed his eyes. “Shoot.”

 

“I found your dream woman.”

 

What, did she look in the mirror? “Oh.”

 

“Yep, her name is Cindy.” Well, at least it rhymes. “She’s a paralegal for one of Cliff’s friends.”

 

“Mindy, I told you that…”

 

“You’re not dating. Yeah, I don’t buy it.”

 

“Min…”

 

She playfully swatted him. “Hush. You’re my friend and you’re lonely.”

 

Her concern touched him, and he knew she wouldn't give up. He sighed in resignation. “Okay, fine.”

 

She squealed and hugged him, her hair brushing up against his nose. He felt himself almost groan when he smelled it. She pulled away, and he had to stop himself from crying. “Great! It’s a double date.”

 

“Double date?”

 

“Yeah. Me, you, Cliff and Cindy.” She gave his arm a squeeze and got up. “Do you want anything from the vending machine?”

 

“No thanks.” A double date. Shit. He sank back against the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

He was a ball of nerves and a sweaty mess when he met them at the restaurant. Cindy was nice,  a pretty strawberry-blonde with a great figure, but Danny didn't care. He could only see Mindy. She was wearing a pink polka dot number and some new perfume that was driving him crazy. It was just the right mix of subtle and intoxicating. 

 

Dinner started out okay. Danny was trying to get to know Cindy. It wasn't her fault that he happened to be madly in love with the woman sitting across from him. They discussed their jobs and their shared love for Springsteen. But he was still distracted.

 

He tried his best to ignore them, but the way Cliff kept pawing possessively at Mindy was making him see red. And it wasn't just that, but the way he was talking to her, like she was some child. When she ordered the chicken cordon bleu, Cliff told her “no,” saying she should try the grilled salmon. When she wanted another glass of wine, he put his hand on her wrist and clucked at her. Danny wracked his brain. Was he ever like this with her? If so he wanted to go and kick his past self’s ass.

 

Cindy was talking about how some new Pilates move had changed her life, but all Danny could hear was how Mindy wanted to order the flaming desert and that Cliff thought that if she was stupid enough to not know the name of the desert she shouldn't order it. “Hey! Don’t call her stupid.” All eyes turned to Danny. His face was red with rage.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“She’s not stupid, okay? Just back off and let her order whatever the fuck she wants, even if she doesn't know the name of it!”

 

“Why don’t you just mind your own business Danny?” Cliff spat out. Danny balled up his fist.

 

“Danny, it’s okay.” Mindy said timidly.

 

“He’s treating you like a child.” Danny could feel his blood pressure rising.

 

“He didn't mean anything by it.”

 

“Danny, I think you need to calm down. We’re trying to have a nice time and you’re making a scene.”

 

Danny scoffed. He really wanted to punch him in his smug face, but the worried expression on Mindy’s face stopped him. He stood up, throwing his napkin down. He turned to Cindy. “I’m sorry Cindy, you seem nice, but I think this was a mistake.”

 

Cindy’s frown was the last thing Danny saw before he stalked out of the restaurant.

 

Once outside, he lit a cigarette and started pacing. He was trying to calm himself; trying to stop himself from walking back in there and knocking Cliff the fuck out. He finally sat down on the curb and took a long drag.

 

A moment later Mindy was outside, fuming. “What the hell was that about!?”

 

He glanced back at her. “Nothing.”

 

“Nothing? You looked like you were gonna take his head off!” She pointed at him. “And seriously, you’re smoking again?”

 

He jumped up, tossing the cigarette aside. “I don’t fucking understand you sometimes!”

 

“Me? I’m not the one who went off on his best friend’s boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, maybe I flew off the handle, but it’s only because you drive me crazy!”

 

She crossed her arms, ready for a fight. “I’m sorry, but…”

 

He put his hands on her arm. “No guy should treat you like that, Min. Don’t you know how amazing you are?” She looked up at him. “I mean you walk into a room and everything literally gets brighter. You smile and it gives meaning to the world. And when I see you letting some jerk take advantage of that…it breaks my heart.” He touched her face.

 

She was staring at him. “Danny…”

 

The restaurant door opened and Cliff came out, followed by Cindy. “Everything all right out here?”

 

They pulled apart and Danny shoved his hands in his pocket. “Yeah, fine.”

 

Cliff put his arm around Mindy, and he glared at Danny. “Well, Cindy, I’m sorry for Danny’s behavior. He has quite the temper.”

 

He forced a smile. “Yeah, I can get carried away. I shouldn't have made a scene like that.”

 

“It’s okay. Blind dates can be hard.”

 

Cliff pulled Mindy closer to him and gave Danny a smug smile. “Well, I think we better get out of here.”

 

Mindy looked at Danny and then quickly back to Cliff. “Yeah.”

 

He led her away. She glanced back at Danny, tears in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

It was well past midnight when he heard the banging on his door. He pushed the blankets off, pulling a t-shirt on as he stumbled toward the door.

 

The knocking got louder. “Coming.” He opened the door, a disheveled Mindy greeting him. “Min?”

 

She pushed her way inside. “Why did you do this to me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you say what you said to me?” She leaned up against his couch.

 

“I was just trying to be a good friend.”

 

“Well, thanks a lot _friend_. Because of you I broke up with Cliff tonight.”

 

He tried to fight the smile that was forming. “You did?”

 

“Don’t look so fucking happy! We got into a fight because I was defending you! He was going on and on about how you’re some asshole hot head who I needed to stop being friends with. And when I said that you were just looking out for me, he called me an idiot”

 

“What an ass.” He really wished he had punched him in the face.

 

“He may be an ass, but he was sweet to me at times. Not to mention he was gorgeous.”

 

“That’s no excuse, Min.”

 

“And what, Danny Castellano, are you Mr. Perfect?”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“No. You just get to sit there on your high horse looking down on us mere mortals and pass your judgments.”

 

There was a time when words like that would have infuriated him, but now those words broke something inside of him. “You really think that?” He collapsed on to the couch. “I wasn't trying to judge you. You have no idea how…” He felt the first tear fall and he couldn't stop it.

 

“Danny? Are you crying?”

 

He wanted to crawl into a hole and shut the world out. He didn't want her to see him like this, but he couldn't stop it. He was almost sobbing. “I said what I said not because I think I’m better than you or perfect; far from it.” She moved closer. “I said what I said because you don’t how painful it is to watch you with him. To see how oblivious he is. He’s sitting there with the most amazing and beautiful woman in the world, and he hasn't a fucking clue.”

 

She sat down next to him, taking his hand. He turned to look at her. “Danny….”

 

“I would never hurt you, Min. Not for anything in the world.”

 

She smiled at him, touching the side of his face. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

 

“I've never meant anything more.” Their fingers were interlaced and they were moving closer to each other.

 

Their lips were mere inches apart when his brain kicked in. He couldn't do this to her. Not this way. “Min, we can’t.” She pulled away, looking at him. She frowned, pulling her hand away.

 

She stood up. “You don’t want me?”

 

He quickly got to his feet. “No. It’s not that. Trust me.”

 

She moved over to him. “Then what?”

 

“You just broke up with Cliff. I won’t take advantage of that. I _can’t_ take advantage of that.”

 

She frowned and turned her back to him. “But what about all those words you said.”

 

He moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I meant every word and so much more.” He turned her back toward him. “You’re vulnerable right now.”

 

“So?”

 

“Min.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

He took her hands in his. “How about we go on a friend date?”

 

“A friend date?”

 

“Yeah, a getting-to-know-you thing.”

 

“But Danny I already know you.”

 

He laughed. “Okay, a getting to know a different side of me and a different side of you.”

 

“A friend date. I like that.”

 

“Yeah?” She nodded. “And maybe we’ll even have some friendship cake.”

 

“Oh, for sure Danny.”

 

They laughed. “How about tomorrow night we go on our first official friend date?”

 

“Sounds like a deal, Castellano.” As they stood there, holding hands and smiling, Danny felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders for the first time in weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a great deal of fun writing the next chapter and I hope to bring it to you guys soon. Thank again for reading. As always, love the comments. You can also find me on twitter @erinleemarlow or on that weird confusion known as Tumblr at erinmarlow. Thank you again for reading.


	6. Three Friendship Dates and a Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Mindy have three very special dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly void of any angst and is fluff with some humor. Hope everyone enjoys it and the direction it is headed. 
> 
> Once again my thanks to the amazing and wonderful @hatfieldvmccoy and evmlove. You two are the absolute best. 
> 
> Thank you for all the continued feedback and support of this fic. Means the world to me.

Danny was a bundle of nerves. He had changed his outfit five times this morning, settling on a white button-up and slacks. He’d been finding excuses to stand at the nurse’s station all morning. He even made the mistake of asking Beverly how her evening was. Suffice it to say, he would never look at duct tape and butter the same way again.

 

It was 9:30 and Mindy still hadn’t arrived. He was sure she was avoiding him, but then he had another, more frightening thought. What if she was gone? What if just tempting fate with this “friendship date” was enough to piss God off?

 

Just when he was about to call out a search party, she breezed in. She was wearing a teal spring dress, and she looked so happy. She met his eyes and smiled. “Sorry I’m late everyone. I had a hard time finding the right outfit to wear.” She winked at him and his heart literally skipped a beat.

 

She made her way over to him and touched his arm. “So, are we still on for our friendship date?”

 

“Nothing could stop me.” She gave his arm a little squeeze before departing to her office.

 

He leaned against the counter, a goofy grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #1: Our Place

 

Danny tried not to arrive too early, but he could only procrastinate so much. After his third rearrangement of the furniture, he gave-up and decided he would just have to be early. He gave himself one last quick glance in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and jeans, and he wondered for the twelfth time if he she should change into some nicer pants, but changed his mind.

 

By the time he arrived at her place, his stomach was doing flip-flops. He already had the place picked out. It was this brand new Italian Bistro called _Niccolo’s_. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a hole in the wall either. It had been his and Mindy’s place, back before all this time-travel business. They had discovered it several months after they started dating, and they had become regulars.

 

She opened the door, and he was shocked – she was ready. She was dressed in a blue knee length dress that hugged her curves perfectly. He swallowed and tried to remind himself that this was just a ‘friendship date.’ “You look beautiful, Min.”

 

She smiled and looked him over. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” She lightly touched his chest. “We’re almost matching.”

 

He laughed self-consciously. “Thanks.” He started to move toward the inside of her apartment, but she stopped him.

 

“Hey now, I didn't invite you in.”

 

“Min…”

 

“We’re on a date, right? Even if it is a ‘friendship date,’ same rules apply.”

 

He laughed. “Okay. Then can I come in?”

 

“No.” He furrowed his brow. “But maybe someday I’ll let you in.” She winked at him and his mouth went dry.

 

“Okay. Deal.” He held his arm out to her. “Shall we?” She took his arm.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at _Niccolo’s,_ Danny had to shake himself out of the thought that somehow she would remember it. This also meant he had to remind himself that this Danny didn't know the place either. Something he had to remember quickly, when the owner, Nick Benetti, approached their table.

 

“Welcome to Niccolo’s. I’m Nick Benetti, the owner. Let me know if there is anything I can help you with.” They smiled at him and nodded.

 

“Thank you, Nick,” Danny said.  Nick walked away, nodding to both of them.

 

Mindy looked around. “This place is so cute. Like some little Italian Village.”

 

He laughed and felt his eyes water a bit. It was the same thing she said their other first time here. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

“How’d you hear about it?”

 

“A friend recommended it.”

 

She opened the menu. “Did your friend have any food recommendations?”

 

“Yeah. He said the chicken parmesan was excellent.”

 

“I love chicken parmesan.” I know, he thought.

 

Twenty minutes later they were busy eating their food. Danny cleared his throat, “So, I thought that…this is going to sound stupid.”

 

“What?”

 

He laughed. “I thought that maybe as a part of the getting-to-know-you-thing we could share a secret.”

 

“Like gossip?”  Mindy’s eyes lit up at the prospect.

 

“No. No. Like a secret that _we_ have. Something that we haven’t told anyone.” She was staring at him. He felt his face grow red, and he looked down. “Sorry, that’s stupid.”

 

She touched the table. “It’s not stupid at all. I’m just surprised.”

 

“I just want to share everything with you. That’s what friends do, right?”

 

“Yeah, mostly. So, do you wanna start?”

 

“Sure.” He had already planned out the order in which he would tell her these “secrets,” but for some reason, he was still nervous. What if this Mindy ran from him? He decided it was worth the risk. “Okay. Well, you know my mom struggled financially after my dad left?” She nodded. “Well, there were certain things we couldn't afford, like new clothes or the coolest school supplies. So, instead of a back pack, I had to take one of my mom’s old purses to school.”

 

He picked at a piece of bread. “My fellow classmates would tease me mercilessly about this. It was bad enough that I took dance lessons, but a purse…they would call me ‘girl’ or ‘sissy boy’ or something even more disgusting. I spent many a lunch hour hiding in the boy’s room for fear of the teasing.” He looked down at the table, afraid to meet her eyes.

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, she spoke. “Thank you, Danny.” She leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. “I know that wasn't easy for you and…” Her voice was breaking. “It means so much to me that you would tell me that.” She sat back down, and his heart swelled with love.

 

“Thank you, Min.” They looked at each other for a minute, before Danny cleared his throat. “Okay, now your turn.”

 

She bit her lower lip. “Oh man. I’m an open book.”

 

“There’s nothing that no one else knows or even something that I don’t know?” She shrugged, glancing to the side. He reached across the table to her. “Hey. You can tell me anything. I won’t judge you. I promise.”

 

She looked back at him and then quickly down at her hands. “Okay, but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone else.”

 

“I promise.”

 

She took a deep breath. “Here goes. I…I didn't have my first real kiss, tongue and all, till I was nineteen.” She looked at her hands, and he could tell she wanted to crawl under the table from embarrassment.

 

“Min?” She looked up at him.  

 

“Pretty lame, right?”

 

“Not at all.” He took her hand. “But I will say that you must have been in a school of idiots.”

 

She smiled, and he could see her relax. “Thanks.” She took a sip of wine. “He was pretty darn lucky. I was pretty damn great for a novice.” And you still are, he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

They finished the dinner off by sharing a cannoli and talking about childhood memories. It was the most relaxed Danny had ever felt. When they finished, Mindy promised Nick that they would be back.

 

He walked her to her door and they both stood awkwardly for a moment. Danny put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “I had fun.”

 

She leaned against the door. “Me, too.”

 

“Would you maybe want to do it again?”

 

“Yes!” She let out a nervous laugh. “But I get to choose where we go next time.”

 

He frowned. “Oh. I thought you…”

 

She touched his arm. “Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I loved it. I just want to show you a special place.”

 

He grinned. “I’d like that.” Danny smiled at her and kissed on her the cheek. “Good night, Min.”

 

“Good night, Danny.” She smiled and waved to him as he got on the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #2: Her Special Place

 

She still hadn't told him where they were going or even what he should wear. The only hint she gave him was that he would need a jacket. He settled on jeans, a button-up gray shirt and a brown leather jacket.

 

She met him outside his apartment building, a taxi cab waiting. She was wearing a yellow blouse and short white skirt, with a little black jacket. He looked closer and notice that she was wearing blue teardrop earrings. More blue. She smiled at him and looked him up and down. “Yep, that should work.”

 

“Still not gonna tell me?”

 

She shook her head. “Nope. And don’t even think about asking our driver. I’ve sworn Miguel to secrecy.” He laughed and opened the cab door for her.

 

He got in on the other side and smiled at her. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

 

“Thank you.” She touched his cheek. “But I’m still not telling you.” She gave his cheek a light little smack and turned to the front. “Miguel, we’re ready.” Danny leaned back, ready for whatever the surprise was.

 

* * *

 

 

The cab stopped in front of Central Park and Danny suddenly knew where they were going. He tried to fight the emotion welling up. “So, what are we doing here?”

 

She swatted him. “Come on. You’ll see.” She got out of the cab, and he smiled in disbelief.

 

He followed her toward the fountain. The fountain they had stood in front of in another time and place. It was the first place she told him she loved him. She took his hand, just like she had done then, and led him toward a little picnic set-up.

 

They sat down, and he stared at her, his mouth agape. “I know, it’s not fancy like you probably thought, and it might not even be safe at this hour. But we do have Miguel watching over there.” She pointed behind him. “And we have a personal chef bringing us some food.” He smiled at her and was grateful for the dim light that was covering the tears he was sure were in his eyes.

 

She pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. “You see this place is my secret for the night. I mean, I know I’m not the first one to discover it, but it’s the place I went to after moving here.” She took a drink. “I was actually scared to death when I got to New York. I thought I’d have Gwen, but she met Carl right after we moved here. And it was like I was all alone in this big, strange city.”

 

She had taken her shoes off, and she was absently rubbing her feet. “I would cry myself to sleep some nights and was about to give up and just go back to Boston. And then I came here and the sun hit the water in the fountain just right, and I swear it was like a sign that I should stay.” She looked toward the fountain, smiling. “And it’s sort of been my safe place ever since.”

 

She turned back to him and smiled, and he felt a tear fall from his eye. She had left this part out back on that day when she finally told him she loved him. It had been a regular day, nothing too romantic, and they were heading to lunch when they reached the fountain. She had stopped and just stared at it. Danny had no idea why at the time, but she had smiled and turned back to him. She had taken his hand and looked him deep in the eyes and told him that she loved him for the first time. And knowing now what he didn't know then made that moment all the more special.

 

He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. He held her hand and looked deep in her eyes. “Thank you, Mindy.” She smiled at him.

 

Moments later, their dinner arrived, and they started their meal. She looked up at him. “But you know you still have to tell me a secret.”

 

He laughed and swallowed his current bite of food. “I know.”

 

She set down her fork and gave him her full attention. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

He put the fork down and nodded. “Okay, well I know I've always told you that I didn't have a middle name.” She nodded. “Well, that’s not true.” He picked up a blade of grass and twirled it in between his fingers. “It’s actually Alan.” He looked at her. “My dad’s name. I was just so ashamed of that. I was worried that if I acknowledged that name that I would be acknowledging that he was a part of me.” She reached over to him and took his hand. “I never wanted to be my dad and I felt that not saying his name would make him disappear.”

 

She nodded. “That makes sense.” She squeezed his hand. “Danny, please know that you are not him. I know what I said to you that time in the desert must have hurt you.”

 

“Min…”

 

She held her hand up. “But you aren't like him. At least not the dad that left you and Richie and your mom. You are an amazing man who cares so deeply about the people in his life that he would never do what his dad did.” He pulled her into a hug.

 

He held her tight. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank you, Danny.” They held on to each other, both crying tears of relief.

 

* * *

 

 

Date #3: Somewhere New

 

They had decided that for their third ‘friendship date’ they would pick someplace new. Someplace neither of them had ever been. But this plan didn't seem to be working out very well. It seemed that every new place they would find either had a long wait or horrible reviews. Danny was about to give up and just let Mindy know they could go to a place she loved, when she came up with a plan.

 

They were both sitting in the doctor’s lounge. Mindy’s feet were tucked under her legs, shoes off. “Okay, so all these new restaurants are out. How about we don’t do dinner this time?”

 

He glanced at her. “Lunch then? Or breakfast?”

 

“I know I love to eat, but we don’t have to just do that.”

 

“True. So, what did you have in mind?”

 

She leaned in closer. “Dancing.” She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

 

“I...I don’t know.” He looked away from her.

 

“Oh come on Danny, you know how to move.” He smiled shyly. “It would be fun. We can try some hip new place. We could ask Tamra for suggestions.”

 

“Hip and new?”

 

“Come on Danny, even an old man like you can try new things.”

 

He shook his head and gave in. “Okay, fine. We’ll go dancing.”

 

“Yay!” She hugged him. They pulled apart and looked at each other, their noses almost touching. This was something that was happening a lot. She was the one to pull back this time. “I’ll ask Tamra tomorrow.” She turned her attention to the TV, and Danny frowned. Maybe this is all it would ever be.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment they arrived at the club, Danny was filled with dread. He often felt like the oldest man in the room, but this place made him feel downright ancient. The beat was overflowing onto the street, and the young people lined up outside were barely wearing anything. He froze and Mindy grabbed his arm. “Come on Danny, Tamra called ahead and got us on the list.”

 

He didn't move. “We can’t go in there, Min.” He looked down at the jeans and black t-shirt he was wearing and shook his head. She was dressed better, a nice little black mini skirt and pink shirt and yes, blue shoes, but she even seemed over-dressed.

 

She took his hand. “You can do this. We’re sharing new things, right?”

 

“Yeah, but these people are like twelve and we’re in our…”

 

“Hey! Don’t finish that thought.”

 

“I just think we’d…” She glared at him. “What I meant was I think _I_ would be out of place here.”

 

“Maybe.” He scoffed. “But you’re with me and I fit right in.” He laughed.

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Being inside the club didn't make him anymore relaxed. The music was at an ear-piercing level, and he could barely hear Mindy talk, let alone hear himself think. Man, he really was an old man.

 

They were crammed into an odd-shaped booth that was vibrating from the music. Danny was drinking an overpriced bottle of imported beer and Mindy was drinking fifteen dollar sangria. He was trying not to let it bother him. After all, he was with the sexiest woman here.

 

She had been looking out at the dance floor all night, and he knew she was dying to dance. He leaned over to her. “You can go dance if you want to?”

 

She turned to him and whispered in his ear. “I only want to dance if you’ll dance with me.” She smiled at him. “Please.”

 

He couldn't resist, and truth was he really wanted to dance with her, even if it was to this music without a beat. He held his hand out, and she squealed.

 

He led her out to the jam packed dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips, and their bodies were nearly flush. Danny looked Mindy deep in the eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. They moved to their own beat, bodies pressed together. They were swaying, almost like a slow dance. Her hands were on his back, her head resting on his shoulder.

 

The rest of the dance floor faded away, and it was just the two of them. Danny moved Mindy’s hair to the side and leaned over to whisper. “You’re so beautiful.” He placed a light kiss on her neck, and she lifted her head. She smiled at him, which was all the invitation he needed to take her face in his hands and give her a soft, sweet kiss. They continued to move along the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

They stood outside her apartment door, Mindy’s shoes in her hands. “Thanks for the dance, Danny.”

 

He took her hand. “Thank you.”

 

She looked down for a moment and then took a deep breath. “So, we didn't get a chance to share a secret.”

 

“Well, we shared a dance.”

 

She shook her head. “Uh-uh. You don’t get off that easy.” She touched his arm. “Do you wanna come in for some cake and we can share our secret for the night?”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

She nodded. “I really, really _want_ to have some cake with you.”

 

His mouth went dry. He nodded. “Okay.”

 

She reached for the door, but before opening it, he grabbed her hand and turned her to him. He caressed her cheek and pulled her closer. He leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. His hand drifted down to her ass and he gave it a little squeeze before pulling back. He rested his forehead against hers, and she playfully swatted him. “I knew you were into my ass, you perv!”

 

He laughed. “Guilty.” She laughed and led him inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a bit for the next chapter, so just a fair warning. I am thinking this will actually end up being longer than 8 chapters, but we shall see. Thanks for reading!


	7. Everything In It's Right Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finds his way back to Mindy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to my amazing Betas evmlove and @hatfieldvmccoy. You two are just amazing! Thanks to everyone for their continued support of this story and the feedback. It means so much to me! 
> 
> This chapter contains fluff, smut and of course some angst.

She was serious about the cake. Mindy was currently cutting up two pieces of vanilla cake with strawberry frosting as Danny sat at her dining room table watching. She had some frosting on her finger, and when she licked it off, Danny let out a contended sigh.

 

She set down a piece of cake in front of him before taking a seat across the table. “So, you really meant cake?”

 

Mindy smacked his knee. “Yes, you perv.” She took a hearty bite, closing her eyes with a soft moan, and Danny subconsciously licked his lips. She opened her eyes and let out a little laugh when she caught the way he was looking at her. “Secret time, Castellano,” she said, pointing her fork at him.

 

He glanced away from her, picking at the cake in front him. “You know, we can skip that tonight and just…”

 

“No way, mister. Remember, one secret per date, right?” He looked at her and smiled. She had said “date” and dropped the “friendship” part.

 

“Okay, you’re right.” He placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward a bit. He had one picked out for tonight, but now he was afraid to reveal it. He didn't want to risk ruining the beauty of the evening. “But I have to warn you that it might make you kick me out.”

 

She leaned back a bit, studying him. “Okay.”

 

“You know what, maybe we should finish our cake first… or we could have a night cap or...”

 

“Danny! Just tell me. Please.” She had a worried expression and it was all he needed to be able to press forward.

 

He nodded. “Well, you already know that I like you. I mean I guess I've made that pretty clear lately.” Mindy nodded. “Yeah, well, there’s a lot more to it than just liking you.” He absently tugged a piece of thread from the tablecloth. He smiled to himself. “I thought you were so crazy the first time I met you.”

 

“Geeze, thanks.”

 

He looked at her and leaned forward. “Let me finish.” She nodded. “You were this loud, colorful, confident woman who just didn't seem to care about what anyone thought of her. And man, you scared the crap out of me.”

 

“What? No I didn't.”

 

“Yes. You did. You called me on everything. You saw me in a way that no one else did, not even Christina. And that was terrifying.” He took a deep breath. “And that’s why I treated you the way I did. I was an asshole, and I know it. But you, you just kept pushing and pushing.” He looked down, a little smile spreading across his lips. “And it was the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

 

“Most people just gave up on me and I understood why. I never made it easy to be around me, to care about me. I know that’s part of the reason that Christina cheated on me.”

 

“Danny, that’s not…”

 

“It’s okay, I've made my peace with that.” He glanced up, eyes filling with tears. “But you never gave up on me, even when I…even when I tried my damnedest to push you away.” He looked at her, and his voice cracked. “I never wanted to let you in, and it wasn't because I didn't like you. It was because…” He took her hand and leaned in closer. “I realize now that it was because for as long as I have known you, I have loved you.” He laughed out of relief for saying it out loud, for letting the truth out. “And I've fought that every day and every hour. I tried to be cruel and vicious, and it was all because I didn't think I deserved you.”

 

He took her face into his hands, caressing her cheek. “I love you Mindy Lahari.” He leaned in closer, finally touching her lips with his, sweet and tender. He pulled back, smiling softly, his fingers trailing down the side of her face. She leans into his hand, placing a soft kiss on his palm. “So, now that I've shared mine…”

 

She nodded. “Well…mine was nothing really. Um…” She pulled back a bit and turned toward her piece of cake. “I was just going to tell you about this embarrassing date I went on once and I got my period in the middle of it and…”

 

“You know what, you don’t have to tell me that one.”

 

She gave him a quick smile and then took a bite of cake. With her mouth full, she says, “You should really try this cake, it’s delicious.”

 

He took a bite and almost winced from the sheer sweetness. He watched her finish off her piece of cake, her back turned slightly to him, and his mind began to fill with worry.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up on her couch again. After cake, they settled in to watch a movie, and they both fell asleep about ten minutes in. He looked over and found that he was alone on the couch. She had covered him with a blanket, and his shoes were resting on the floor in front of him.

 

He stretched and sat up. Glancing out the window he saw that it was still night time. He moved the blanket aside and stood up. He was heading toward the kitchen for a glass of water when he noticed the light was on under her closed bedroom door.

 

He took a couple of steps closer, but hesitated when he reached the threshold. He was about to turn around and head back to the couch, when he heard her. She was crying, little sniffles.

 

He softly knocked on the bedroom door. “Mindy?” He heard her trying to stifle her cries.

 

“Yeah?” She choked out.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m f…f…fine, Danny.” He heard her blow her nose.

 

He rested his head against the door. “Can I come in?” There was no reply. “Please.”

 

After a moment she responded. “Okay.” He slowly opened the door.

 

She was sitting on the floor, next to her bed. She had changed into some wool pajamas and she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. There were used tissues littering the floor. Danny took a seat next to her. “What’s wrong, Min?” He wanted to reach out to her, but he was afraid.

 

She turned her body toward him slightly. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

 

She looked up at him with eyes that were red and slightly swollen. It was apparent she’d been crying for a long time, and it broke his heart. “You said all those beautiful things to me and…”

 

He placed a hand on her knee. “It’s okay, Min, you don’t have to...”

 

She held her hand up. “Yes, I do.” She turned to fully face him now. “I shouldn't have just let you think that…” She wrung her hands, biting her lower lip. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at him again. “You are my best friend. The best friend I've ever had.” She touched his face, before turning toward her nightstand.  

 

She pulled out a box and held it in her lap. “I never told you my secret.” She took the lid off the box and he glanced inside. Inside were stacks of letters and post cards he had sent her while she was in Haiti. She had kept them. “I've read these letters more times than I can count. I think I even have them memorized.” She turned to him. “The last time I read them was after our first friendship date. And you know what I realized?”

 

He shook his head. “I realized that during that time when we were writing each other that I had been falling in love with you. I _had_ fallen so in love with you.” His eyes welled up, and she stroked his cheek, wiping a tear away. “I love you, Daniel Castellano.”

 

“You do?”

 

She nodded. “Yes.” She set the box down and kissed him. She pulled him closer to her, running her fingers through his hair, their kiss deepening.

 

He parted her lips with his tongue and stroked inside her mouth. He wanted to taste every inch of her. He nibbled on her lip, and she ran her fingers along the nape of his neck.

 

He pulled her closer till she was practically sitting on his lap. She ran her fingers down his back, and he growled into her mouth. Their kiss became more intense, and their tongues danced together.

 

The kisses were filled with a sudden urgency, but then he remembered something that he shouldn't forget. He cupped her face in his hands. “Mindy, I know we haven’t been on five real dates yet and I haven’t even come close to the two thousand dollars, so we don’t have to do…”

 

She cocked her head. “How did you know about _that_?”

 

“Oh, well, you know, you told me one day in passing or I overheard it.” He shook his head. “It doesn't matter where; the point is we don’t have to rush into anything here.” He gave her a chaste kiss.

 

She smiled up at him and touched his cheek. “Danny, we've been on hundreds of dates. We've been on doctor’s lounge dates, subway commute dates, medical conference dates.”

 

He laughed and pulled into a kiss, this time a little less chaste. He looked in her eyes and smiled. “If you’re sure?”

 

“Danny, I'm sure you dummy.” She gave him a playful smack on the chest and he laughed. He pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

 

With their mouths still joined, he took her hand and stood her up, the blanket falling to the floor. He pulled his mouth away and gave her a quick grin before peppering her face with tiny kisses. He kissed each eyelid and then gave her a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

 

He took her hands in his, kissing each knuckle. He looked her deep in the eyes. “Are you sure you…”

 

She grabbed him and pulled his mouth down to hers. She tugged his body closer, until they were flush. He felt his arousal grow and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. He ran his fingers down to her ass, giving it one quick squeeze. She smiled.  

 

He pulled his hands away and moved to the front of her pajamas. He undid the buttons and slid the top off. He kissed her neck, down to her shoulder. He ran kisses from her left shoulder to her right. He intended on kissing every inch of her.

 

He turned her back to him and ran his fingers along her spine, stopping right above her waist. He followed the path his fingers had traveled with his tongue, stopping when he reached the waistband of her pajama bottoms.  He reached around to her front, untying the drawstring. They fell to the floor revealing a pair of baby blue underwear. He smiled to himself, hoping she had worn them for him.

 

He stood back up and pressed her back to his front. He ran his tongue over her ear, sucking on her earlobe. She moaned and reached her hand around, pulling him closer. He moved her head to the other side and repeated the motion on her other ear. She groaned and ground her ass into him. He growled into her ear and nibbled on her neck. 

 

He ran his fingers around to her breasts, her nipples hard under his touch. He turned her around to face him and hungrily kissed her. They were wet and sloppy and needy kisses. He pulled her flush against him, his erection pressing into her stomach.

 

He pulled back with a smack of their lips and started to run kisses down her neck, but she stopped him. “You have way too many clothes on.” She quickly pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. She ran her fingers down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She peppered his face with kisses and then ran her tongue down his neck.

 

She kissed his chest while unbuttoning his jeans. He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled his jeans down, and he stepped out of them, pulling her up and kissing her. He pulled away and she arched her neck back. He ran kisses down to her collarbone and then replaced his lips with his tongue. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, stopping right above her underwear. He ran his tongue back up and then moved to her right nipple. He took it into his mouth, and she groaned.

 

He released it and ran his tongue over to her other nipple, repeating the motion. He let go of her nipple and ran his tongue down her stomach again. He stopped at her waist and he could smell her arousal. He pulled her underwear down and could see just how wet she was. He placed a finger inside her, and she bucked her hips. He teased her, inserting and withdrawing his finger before adding another.

 

Her knees were wobbling, and he knelt down in front of her, putting his hand around her ass to steady her. He replaced his fingers with his mouth. He stuck his tongue in and tasted her. She grabbed his hair harder now. “Fuck, Danny, fuck…” He sucked on her hardened nub and licked at her folds. He knew she was getting close and took just one last suck for her to come.

 

He brought her down and placed kisses up her stomach and then pulled her face to his and kissed her sweetly, licking the top of her mouth. She ran her fingers down to his boxers and placed her hand inside. She encircled his length and he growled. She pulled them off, and he laid her down on the bed.

 

He positioned himself between her legs, ready at her entrance. He looked at her and kissed her one last time before entering her. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him further inside. She arched her back and ran her fingernails down his spine. He pulled out and pushed back in a little harder. He nibbled on her neck and pulled out again. She looked at him with lust-addled eyes. He thrust into her, deeper this time, and she let out a slew of curse words, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

 

He pulled out one last time before entering her again, pushing her over the edge. Her walls clenched around him before she let go. He gave a couple more quick thrusts before releasing as well. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck.

 

He eased himself out of her and laid down next to her. He touched the side of her neck and gave her a small kiss. “I love you.”

 

She kissed his chest. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three weeks since that amazing night, and Danny had never been happier. They spent almost every night together, alternating between his place and hers. He didn't hesitate to make room for her this time. He cleared out two drawers in his dresser for her and made half, okay two thirds, of his closet hers. And she in turn gave him one drawer and a corner in her over sized closet. It was more than enough.

 

Everyone at work noticed the changes in him as well. Danny loved talking about their relationship. He would gush about Mindy until one day Jeremy told him to “shut it” and reminded him that this was a work place. But he didn't care.

 

Of course, he still had his limits. He asked Mindy to promise not tell anyone about his oral skills, and she looked at him like he was insane, but promised anyway. And yet he still overheard her comparing him to a thirsty camel, again. It annoyed him, but it also brought a soft smile to his face.

 

And the sex, man the sex. It had always been great, but there was something new here and it was mind blowing. They had christened practically every corner of his apartment and most of Mindy’s. The only exception being her shower. That thing was not built for sex.

 

They were currently curled up together under a thin sheet at Danny’s. Mindy’s head was resting on his chest, and he was running his hand along her spine. “Your turn, Danny.” They still kept sharing secrets, but now they would alternate nights. Each new secret would bring them to a whole new level of closeness.

 

He sat up, and Mindy looked up at him. For some reason this secret, one of the first she had learned in their previous relationship had been the one he had been holding back. But he realized it was time to tell her. “Okay, well you know how I said I paid for college by working on a deep sea fishing boat?”

 

She scrunched her nose. “Yeah?”

 

“Well, that was a lie.” His heart beat a little faster, and he was shocked at how this secret still made him nervous. He reached under his bed and pulled out a white box. He handed it to her.

 

She gave him a confused look and opened the box. She pulled out the pink thong with ‘Diamond’ written on it and her jaw dropped. “You designed thongs?”

 

“What!? No, of course not.”  He grabbed the thong from her and pointed to the word. “This was mine. I went by the name ‘Diamond Dan.’”

 

“Holy shit! You were a cross dresser?”

 

“Oh my God, Min, no.” God, this was harder than the first time. He sighed. “I was a stripper, Min.”

 

She laughed, a little too loudly. “Yeah, right.” She playfully smacked his arm and continued laughing. “I’d have an easier time believing you were a cross dresser.”

 

He crossed his arms, oddly upset by how ridiculous she found it. He was a pretty damn good stripper, if he said so himself. He could easily make a grand during any bachelorette party.

 

She touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Danny, I’m sure you would have been a great stripper. I mean, you do have a fantastic body, and you can dance, but you really didn't think I would…”  

 

“I was a stripper, Min. And a damn good one.”

 

She put her hands up. “Okay, okay, fine, I believe you.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“No you don’t. Man, you had no trouble believing it before.”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind.” He knew he probably sounded like a petulant child.

 

“Look, Danny, it’s just that…I don’t know, it just doesn't seem like you. That’s all.” She put her hand on his shoulder. “If you’re out of secrets, that’s cool, but you don’t have to try and impress me.”

 

“Impress you? I would never use this to…” Admitting it the first time was hard enough, but her thinking that he would use one of the things he was the most embarrassed of to impress her hurt him deeply.

 

“Danny?” She touched his face, and lifted his chin. “Oh God, you’re not lying, are you?”

 

He shook his head. “It was never anything I planned on doing, but I made enough money to pay for school and to pay off my mom's mortgage.” He tried to smile, but it came off as a sad frown. “Not even Richie knows.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to laugh at you.” She gave him a soft kiss.

 

He smiled down at her. “It’s okay.”

 

“So, a stripper, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Wait, you weren't like a stripper that’s also an escort?”

 

“What!? No. Absolutely not.”

 

“Okay, good. Just had to check.” She put her head back down on his chest. “I’m dating a stripper.” He was glad he couldn't see her face and the shame he might see there.

 

She ran her nails along his chest. “Man that is so fuckin’ hot.” He let out a relieved laugh and kissed the top of her head. Maybe someday he would give her another dance.

 

* * *

 

 

_He was swimming through a sea of blackness. It was thick as molasses. He saw a glimmer of light in the distance and felt himself falling toward it._

_He was reaching the edge of the light, when he heard her voice calling to him, like a prayer._

 

* * *

 

 

Mindy was shaking him. He opened his eyes with a start. He was drenched in sweat and Mindy looked at him with concern. “What?”

 

“You were having a nightmare or something. You were talking in your sleep.”

 

He clutched his chest. “What did I say?”

 

“Nothing that made sense. You just kept talking about some light and how you were falling and a plane and…”

 

He grabbed her arm. “A plane?”

 

“Yeah, you kept repeating the plane, the plane, the plane. It was kind of like that Island show thing, but not as annoying.”

 

“Oh.” He leaned back.

 

“You kind of scared me.”

 

He looked over at her; she was playing with a strand of her hair. “Hey.” He lifted her chin. “I’m okay. It was just a dream.” He gave her a kiss and she relaxed, curling up next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her head. “It was just a dream.” He repeated it again in his head before feeling the tear fall from his eye.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect that this will be only two more chapters. Thanks again for reading. :)


	8. The Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tries to move forward with his new realty. (Bad summary for this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has given me such amazing feedback and support. Such an amazing group of people. The biggest of all thanks to my lovely betas evmlove and @hatfieldvmccoy. You two are rock stars! 
> 
> This is angst and fluff.

The dream repeated itself three times over the next two weeks. Danny tried to ignore it, but he couldn't shake the dread it brought. Mindy had been present two of the three times, shaking him awake and complaining that he was drenching her in sweat.

 

The third time he was alone. Mindy had a late night C-section, and he fell asleep on the couch waiting for her to return. This time she wasn't there to rouse him from sleep, and when he did wake-up, it was only to find himself on the floor with a throbbing headache. He had jumped up and ran from room to room, looking for her.

 

He stopped when he got to the bathroom and saw his reflection. He was drenched in sweat and pale. He leaned over the sink and tried to get his breathing under control. “Get a hold of yourself. It’s just a dream,” he repeated, splashing water on his face.

 

He heard the door open and the sweet sound of Mindy’s voice. And he told himself that everything would be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

The dreams had subsided, and with that, Danny was finally able to relax. He focused all of his attention on the present and the future with Mindy. He decided not to go to the same ring shop this time. Instead he approached his ma and asked her if he could have her engagement ring. Ma was very skeptical, but she agreed to the possibility as long as she got to meet Mindy first. Danny reluctantly agreed, and he set the date for dinner at his house the next week.

 

The night had arrive, and Danny was trying to get the lasagna just right. He wasn't sure if the nerves were because this wasn't his ma’s recipe, or because he knew the chances that she and Mindy would hit it off were slim to none.

 

Mindy was sitting on a kitchen chair, sipping wine and watching him with amusement. “I don’t think I've ever seen you this nervous, Danny.”

 

“I’m fine, just…well, my mom doesn't like my girlfriends. Like any of them.”

 

“Relax, Danny, I have my four-point…”

 

“…mom-catching plan. Yes, I know.” He checked his watch for the umpteenth time.

 

“You know this little psychic thing you have lately is really becoming unnerving.”

 

“What? You always have plans for these things.”

 

“True.” She stood and walked over to him, placing an arm around his waist. “Just try and relax. I mean she can’t be more difficult than me.”

 

“That reminds me.” Danny reached into a drawer and pulled out a little box.

 

She grabbed the gift, an excited smile spreading across her face. “I thought you were just going to be cheap and call meeting your mom my gift.”

 

He laughed, taking a sip of beer. “I’m not that stupid, Min.”

 

She opened the gift, revealing a little Empire State Building figurine. She looked at him, arching her eyebrows. “Um…”

 

“I saw it the other day and thought of you.”

 

“I see these everywhere.”

 

“I know, but you made me see that it can be romantic and not just a cheese ball place.”

 

“You’re such a dork.” But he saw the goofy grin on her face and knew she loved it. She gave him a kiss and sat back down.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Danny was a little shocked that she didn't barge right in. He wiped his hands off and gave Mindy a quick peck on the cheek before answering the door.

 

Annette was dressed in a simple blue and white pant suit accessorized with a skeptical look spread across her face. She was also carrying a bag filled with what Danny could only assume were outdated issues of TV Guide. He gave a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, ma.”

 

“I brought you some TV Guides.”

 

He took the bag from her and closed the door. “Thanks.” Mindy stood up and Annette looked her up and down. “Ma, this is Mindy.”

 

Mindy held out her hand, and Annette hesitated for a moment before shaking it. “It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Castellano. Danny talks about you all the time.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

“Can I get you anything to drink Mrs. Castellano?”

 

“I’ll have a glass of wine.”

 

“Okay.” Mindy gave Danny a quick smile before pouring a glass of wine.

 

Annette surveyed the apartment. “You've changed things around I see.”

 

“I just added a few little knick-knacks.”

 

Mindy handed her the glass of wine. “It’s all me. I just thought he could use a little female touch.”

 

Annette stared at her for a moment. “Wait a minute, are you two living together?”

 

“Oh no, Mrs. Castellano. You see I believe that two people should only live together if they are going to get married.”

 

He could see the wheels turning in her head. “I agree, Mindy.” She took a sip of wine. “And please, call me Annette.” Danny let out a breath, and Mindy winked at him.

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner went better than Danny could’ve hoped for. Despite his ma’s reservations, he could see her giving in to Mindy’s charms. By the time desert was served, she was regaling Mindy with embarrassing tales of his youth. “Oh and sometime I have to tell you about when Danny tried to bake peanut butter cookies for this girl he had a crush on.”

 

“Ma!”

 

She shook her head. “Oh hush, Danny. He can be such a stick in the mud.” Mindy and Annette laughed, and despite himself, he laughed too.

 

Danny insisted on driving his ma back to Staten, ignoring her objections. They both invited Mindy, but she said they could probably use some mother-son time. “Besides, it will give you some time to give Danny your honest opinion of me.” She winked at Danny and said good-bye to both of them. She even gave Annette a hug.

 

When they arrived at his mom’s house, he was prepared for some brutal honesty. Something about how Mindy was too brash or too spoiled or any number of things, but he didn't expect what came next. “Danny, I think she’s good for you, really good for you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Don’t be so shocked, Daniel. There was bound to be a day that one of your girlfriends would be good enough for you.”

 

He fought the tears he was sure were forming in his eyes. “Thanks, ma.”

 

She smiled at him and gestured for him to come inside. “She makes you happy. Truly happy and it shows.” She closed the front door. “Wait here for a minute.”

 

He sat down and let out the breath he had been holding the whole ride to Staten. She returned, carrying a tiny little ring box. She handed it to him and tears were in her eyes. “It’ll look beautiful on her.”

 

He took the box and gave her a hug. “Thank you.” They both begin to cry.

 

* * *

 

It had been several days since his ma had given him the ring, and he was still trying to plan the perfect moment to ask her. He wanted to grab her ask her on the way back from Staten, but thought that lacked the romance she deserved. In his other life he had chosen Christmas, but he wanted to stick to this notion he had that he had to permanently stray from what had come before. So, he was waiting for the perfect moment to present itself or for the perfect plan to come into play.

 

Of course, all this waiting was making him a nervous wreck, and he was sweating even more than usual. This enlisted many complaints from Mindy. “You know, Danny, I think this is the tenth time we've changed your sheets this week! And sadly, it isn't due to you ravaging me every night.”

 

He wiped his brow. “Sorry, just unusually hot right now.” She rolled her eyes and helped him make the bed. He smiled as he watched her in this new domestic light. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

She glanced at him and then quickly looked away and he suspected she was blushing. “Okay, fine, I’ll try and not bring up the sweating thing every night.” He laughed and finished making the bed.

 

Later that night, Mindy was sleeping soundly next to him, and he was trying to calm his nerves by watching her breathe in and out. He was tempted to wake her and ask her then and there if only to stop the constant flip-flop of his stomach. Instead, he got up and headed to the living room, hoping that a glass of scotch would do the trick.

 

He was sipping the beverage when he spotted it, the silly trinket he had bought. And he knew that that was where it needed to happen. The Empire State Building was where they had originally started their lives together, and now it could be that again. He smiled as he finished his drink.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day he had it all laid out – it would happen that Friday. They would have a nice dinner, and then he would walk her there and do it. No meeting each other and risking another broken elevator or car accident.

 

They were stepping off the elevator, and Mindy was just staring at him. “What?”

 

“You should see your face.”

 

“Why? Do I have something on it?”

 

“Nothing but a big, silly grin.”

 

He put his arm around her shoulder. “What can I say, I’m happy.” He kissed her.

 

They pulled apart and walked into the office, both grinning from ear to ear. They heard the distinct clearing of Morgan’s throat and Danny looked up. Morgan shook his head and pointed toward the conference room. Danny looked at Mindy. “Shit. Forgot about the meeting.”

 

They both rushed into the conference room and were greeted by the disapproving look of Jeremy. “Nice of you two to finally join us.”

 

”Sorry, there was a Subway fire and huge delay.” He smiled, but Jeremy just glared at them. They took a seat.

 

“Now, as I was saying, we have been invited to attend the annual conference on new alternative birthing techniques in Salt Lake City next week.”

 

Danny felt his stomach drop. “What!?”

 

Everyone looked at him and Jeremy sighed. “Danny, I know you think alternative stuff is just for the midwives, but…”

 

Danny jumped up. “No! We can’t go there. Ever.”

 

Mindy grabbed his hand. “Danny, relax.”

 

He looked at her and shook his head. “Min, you have to trust me we can’t do this.” He turned back to Jeremy. “I mean why would they hold it in Salt Lake anyway, right?”

 

“Danny, this is a huge honor for the practice, and we _are_ going.”

 

He felt like he was going to throw up and the room was spinning. “No. No this wasn't supposed to happen again.”

 

Mindy stood up and was looking at him. “Danny?”

 

He shook his head. “No. No.” The tears were streaming down his face before he had a chance to stop them. The last thing he remembered seeing was Mindy’s worried face before he passed out on the conference room floor.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up in the exam room, a cold compress on his head. Mindy was sitting next to the bed holding his hand. She smiled at him. “What happened?”

 

“You fainted.” Her eyes were red from crying. “You really scared us.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What’s going on, Danny? What is it about Salt Lake?”

 

He shivered. He was hoping that somehow that hadn't happened. “I just have a bad feeling, that’s all.”

 

“A bad feeling? You seemed scared to death.” She didn't know the half of it. “Wait, don’t tell me – you’re secretly Mormon and have a family of sister wives there…”

 

“What!?”

 

“Well, you know, it is Salt Lake City, and as much as I love that ‘Sister Wives’ show there is no way I’m living that.”

 

“Mindy, I don’t have a wife or wives in Salt Lake, and I am _not_ Mormon. I just don’t think we should go.”

 

“Well, Jeremy is pretty insistent upon it. He already bought the plane tickets and everything.”

 

“Plane tickets? God, no.” If it were possible, Danny’s complexion got even paler.

 

Mindy squeezed his hand. “Babe, please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

He looked at her, his hands shaking. “I just need you to trust me that we can’t go.”

 

She leaned in, brushing the hair back from his face, and looked deep into his eyes. “We’re supposed to be honest with each other, right? So be honest with me.”

 

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you.” He took a deep breath and tried to steel himself for what would happen next.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have put this as chapter 8 of 9, but decided to be on the safe side and leave it as 8 / ?. But pretty sure there will only be one more chapter. Thanks again for reading.


	9. A Little More Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reveals the truth to Mindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support that everyone has given this work. Means the world to me. My eternal gratitude to evmlove and hatfieldvmccoy for being just the most amazing and encouraging betas in the world. 
> 
> This is riddled with angst, but quite a bit of fluff as well.

It seemed like it had been an eternity since Danny had told Mindy the whole story, and she had yet to say a word. “Mindy? Say something, please.”

 

She turned away from him. “You traveled through time. Okay.”

 

“I know it’s hard to believe.”

 

“Yeah, just a little.” She looked out the window.

 

Danny stood and moved toward her, his legs still a little wobbly. “But you see now why we can’t go to Salt Lake, right?”

 

She turned back to face him, and her eyes were filled with tears. “I understand that you need some help.”

 

“Wait, what?” Danny threw his hands up in disbelief.

 

“It’s okay, Danny. I’ll be there with you every step of the way and…”

 

He grabbed her arms. “I’m not crazy!” She looked down at his hands, and he quickly dropped them. “I’m not. I mean just think about it, okay? I mean I knew about Cliff’s grandmother, and see in the other life, he did have you write the eulogy.”

 

“But you said…” Mindy looked up at him pleadingly.

 

“I know. It’s just…” He looked down at his hands, they were shaking.

 

“What, Danny?”

 

He looked up. “It was just because I…I didn't want you to think I was, well, crazy.” He let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Danny, I want to believe you, I really do.”

 

“Okay. Well, just do. I mean I knew about the ‘mom catching plan’ and that fountain that is so important to you and…”

 

“You knew about that?” Her eyes narrowed.

 

“Yeah, it was the first place that you told me that you love me. But I didn't know the other part.”

 

“So, in this fantasy world…

 

“It’s not a fantasy!” He looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I don’t want to scare you. I just…” He took her hand and was grateful that she didn't pull away. “Um…most things have changed from what they were, but…” He was searching for something, anything that would make her believe. And then he got it. “I know that you compared me to a thirsty camel in the desert.”

 

Her jaw dropped. “You heard that?”

 

“Well, yes, but…” He crossed his arms. “The point is I know why you did it.”

 

“Well, Peter was worried about performing for the ladies.”

 

He shook his head. “I know that’s not the only reason. You did it because you were worried that this, you and I,” he gestured between the two of them, “isn't real.”

 

“Danny, I…”

 

“In that other life I still had all these walls up, and I probably still do. And in that other life you found that pink thong, and you figured out on your own that I used to be a stripper.” He put his hands on her arms. “And I made you a list of all my secrets, and I only told you a few, but I knew I wanted to tell you everything.” He looked down, a little grin on his face. “I even did a little ‘Diamond Dan’ dance for you.”

 

“You did?!” She playfully hit him. “And why, might I ask, did you not do that this time?”

 

He shrugged. “It didn't feel like the right time, but I promise you that I will do all the strip teases you want if you promise me that we won’t go to Salt Lake City.” He cupped her face in his hands. “Please.”

 

“I don’t know.” Mindy took a deep breath.

 

“You still don’t believe me, do you?”

 

“I believe that you believe it, but… I don’t know.”

 

“Please, just try and trust me on this. Let’s just try. Please.”

 

“I’ll see what we can do, okay? I’ll talk to Jeremy and…”

 

He pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. “Thank you.” He gave her a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Mindy tried her hardest to convince Jeremy that they couldn't go. She even said they had a family emergency, but Danny whispered to not curse them with that. She even said the practice needed them to stay, but Jeremy said that was already covered. Nothing was working, and Danny feared it was a losing battle. So, he pulled out all the stops. “We quit then.” Jeremy glared at him, and Mindy shook her head.

 

“No, Jeremy. Danny doesn't mean that.”

 

“Yes, I do. If you won’t let us…”

 

Mindy grabbed his arm and pulled him away from a seething Jeremy. “He’s still not feeling well.”

 

She pulled him into the hot pipe room. “Min, what are you doing?”

 

“Danny, you have to try and calm down, okay.”

 

“Calm down? I told you that…” His voice broke. “We can’t go. We can start our own practice somewhere else or....”

 

She put her hands on his arm. “Yeah, but we can change what you say happened before. I mean we won’t stay an extra day, and we’ll even take different flights.”

 

“But what if…” He looked down at his hands. “What if this is God punishing me for not sticking with my promise.”

 

“What promise?”

 

“I promised that if God brought you back to me, I would never hurt you again.”

 

“Oh, Danny.”

 

“I just hurt you so many times, and I was such an idiot.”

 

She kissed him on the cheek. “Listen to me, Danny. You haven’t hurt me, at all. I don’t **KNOW** about this other Danny that you think you are.” She placed her hand on his chest. “But this Danny, the one who I've fallen so in love with, hasn't hurt me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” She smiled at him. “I mean I am a little miffed about the missing strip tease, but I’ll survive.”

 

He smirked. “I could give you a little preview right now.”

 

She playfully smacked his arm. “Danny, you perv.” She rubbed his arm. “You can’t be afraid, okay? I mean maybe this is what God wants.”

 

“Okay, but we have to change flights and rooms and…”

 

She gave him a soft kiss. “We will.”

 

She pulled him in for a hug, and he tried his best to relax and be okay with this. Somehow she seemed so sure, but he still felt shiver all the way down to his bones.

 

* * *

 

 

They managed to convince Jeremy to switch their flight out to late that afternoon, while Jeremy and Peter would be taking the morning flight. They also switched to an earlier flight back, and Danny made Mindy swear that she wouldn't try and get them to stay an extra day.

 

He also made sure to bring the engagement ring in the carry-on. The Empire State Building Plans had been scratched, and he decided that the first thing he was doing when they got to the hotel was propose.

 

Mindy over-packed as usual, but he had convinced her to only take one suitcase. “Now, I know you say this is because I would be tempting fate and all, but are you sure there isn't more to it?”

 

“I promise.” He watched her surveying the contents of what she was packing, and she was muttering something about how she really should just try and tempt that bit. He walked over to her and grabbed her. He kissed her and wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.

 

She pulled back and smirked. “Okay, buddy. Don’t think you can distract me.”

 

He touched his forehead to hers. “I’m scared, Min.”

 

“I know, but I’m not. Whatever happens, happens.”

 

He looked at her. “How can you say that? What if…”

 

She ran her fingers along the nape of his neck. “Shh…I just mean that we will get through it.” She kissed his cheek. “I mean God has to be super crazy about me to bring me back, and I don’t think he would just take that away again.”

 

He kissed her. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“You _are_ pretty darn lucky.” He laughed. She ran her hand through his hair. “And you know what you can do to repay me?”

 

He smirked. “What?”

 

She whispered in his ear. “Let me take two bags.”

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Maybe you can put some stuff in my bag.” She shrugged and started to move over to his bag. “Wait! Um…I have it all organized how I like it. Just hand me whatever you want me to take and I’ll figure something out.”

 

“Okay, weirdo.” She went about sorting out stuff to fill the little space left in his bag. Danny said a silent prayer that God really did love her just as much as he did.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the cab on the way to the airport, and Danny was wringing his hands. Mindy placed her hand on top of his, and he glanced over at her. “Sorry.”

 

“I have some sleeping pills, Danny. I promise Beverly didn't give them to me.”

 

He shook his head. “No. I’d rather be alert.”

 

She leaned over him and pointed toward the sky. “See, clear. Nothing but sun.”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” He tried to steady his breathing, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced out the window. No clouds or rain or snow seemed to be looming.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been air bound for a little over an hour and, with the exception of some minor turbulence, had encountered nothing out of the ordinary. Mindy was watching some silly little movie, and he was trying to bury himself in some Ludlum.

 

She nudged him. “I don’t wanna watch the movie, Min.”

 

“No, grump, I have a question.” He put the book down. “You’re making up the part about the airplane, right?”

 

“Min, I wish…”

 

“No, sorry, I meant…” She glanced around them and leaned closer. “I meant the almost joining the mile high club.”

 

He smirked. “I promise you, that’s all true.”

 

“Ew…that is just gross, Danny!”

 

“You didn't seem to think so back then. Well, I mean until I  _accidentally_  flushed your hair.”

 

She shook her head and leaned back. “Nope. You’re just being a perv.”

 

He laughed and touched her knee. “You know, I’m still pretty nervous.” He stroked her knee and she glanced over at him. “It might be a good distraction and, you know, practice makes perfect.” He winked at her.

 

“Danny!” She swatted his hand away, but a little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “We can’t do that. It’s unsanitary.”

 

“I’m sure they have towels and such.”

 

“Oh my God!”

 

“I’m totally kidding. It was a disaster the last time and I’d rather not have our…” His voice trailed off, and he bit his lip.

 

She grabbed his hand. “Don’t think that way.”

 

“What are we doing, Min? I mean this is like tempting fate or…I think that when we land we should just call Jeremy and tell him that we need to go back.”

 

She leaned over and kissed him. “Maybe this is all part of the plan, you know? Face our fears.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

 

She laced her fingers in his and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m always right.”

 

He took a deep breath and tried to silence the voice in his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The hotel was the same as before, but luckily they had been switched to a different room. Danny carried both of their overstuffed bags into the room, and Mindy collapsed on the bed. “You know what, Danny? Next time you travel through time, we’re changing the flight to early morning.”

 

He set the bags down and watched her for a moment. She looked over at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing. I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” He unzipped his bag, taking out a toiletry bag with the engagement ring.

 

He shut the bathroom door, locking it to make sure she didn't come in. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired and his eyes were red. He splashed some water on his face and quickly brushed his teeth. He glanced at the ring and smiled. 

 

He opened the bathroom door and immediately heard it. Snoring. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. “Min?” He hated to wake her, but he wanted to do this now. He tried to shake her awake, but it just caused her to snore louder.

 

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Well, I guess this will just wait till tomorrow.” He smiled down at her and brushed a stray hair off her forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm went off in what seemed to be only a few hours later, and they both muttered curse words. Danny reached over and hit snooze. He buried his nose in Mindy’s hair and inhaled. “Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” She kissed his hand. “But I so get the first shower.”

 

He kissed her shoulder. “That’s fair. Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

 

“Fine.”

 

He finished up and was greeted with her standing outside the door, supplies in hand. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she shut the bathroom door behind her. Once he heard the water come on, Danny jumped out of bed. He grabbed the phone and ordered as romantic a breakfast as he could. Sadly they had no bear claws; this was something he remembered greatly upset Mindy the last time. He settled on French toast and strawberries.

 

Luckily, Mindy was not known for quick showers, and the food arrived before she had even turned the water off. He tipped the server and got to setting up. He hid the ring under a napkin by his plate.

 

A few minutes later Mindy was exiting the bathroom wearing a terry cloth robe. “I think we are going to have to sneak this robe into our bag somehow.”

 

“You said that last time.”

 

She glanced up and saw the array of food before her. “Mmmm…thanks for getting food. One quick piece of bacon and then I gotta get ready.” She snagged a piece and headed toward her bag.

 

Danny grabbed her arm. “Sit, Min. Have breakfast with me.”

 

“Danny, like I've told you time and time again it takes a long time to get this,” she gestured at her body, “ready.”

 

“I know, but we have time.”

 

“We so don’t.”  She gave him a quick kiss. “Now let me get ready.”

 

“Fine.”

 

She hurried around, and he watched her get ready. So, maybe not this morning either.

 

* * *

 

 

The sessions were just as awful as the last time. They were currently sitting in the atrocious, “Innovations in Tub Births.” Danny groaned through almost the entirety of that one until Mindy nudged him to get him to quiet down.

 

Danny tried to wiggle out of the next seminar, “How to Become One with the Womb,” but Jeremy wouldn't have it. It was just as nauseating as the last time. By the time lunch rolled around, Danny had lost his appetite.

 

He was still hoping to make use of this and wanted to try and pop the question, but Mindy insisted that they eat with some of the other attendees. He reluctantly agreed and before he knew it, the afternoon sessions had begun.

 

Once dinner rolled around, he was determined to get a private moment with Mindy, but Jeremy wouldn't have it. He said they had already made him change their flights and give in to the weird clingy behavior lately; they wouldn't get out of this. He insisted they attend the cocktail party that evening. 

 

Danny was starting to think that maybe this was a sign. Maybe God didn't want him to propose to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny and Mindy finally broke free from the little dinner and were alone in their hotel room. “Same pretentious snobs as last time.” He undid his tie and sat down on the bed.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty boring stuff.”

 

He laid his head back on the bed and Mindy sat down next to him, taking her shoes off. “Are you okay, Danny?”

 

He looked over at her. “Yeah. I mean, no, but I’m trying.”

 

She lay down next to him. “All that stuff that you told me, it really happened.”

 

“You believe me, now?”

 

“I thought maybe it was some crazy dream you had, or maybe you had become psychic.” Her eyes were welling up with tears. He touched her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Danny. I’m so sorry I left you.”

 

“Hey, no don’t do that. It wasn't your fault.” She was crying, and he pulled her into a hug. “I don’t blame you at all. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who hurt you over and over. You didn't deserve to…you were and _are_ the best thing that ever happened to me.” She looked up at him, and he kissed her.

 

And he decided now was the time. I mean, this had to be a sign, right? “I’ll be right back, wait here.”

 

“What are you doing, Danny.”

 

“Just wait here.”

 

He went into the bathroom. He had stored the ring back with his toiletries. He pulled it out and smiled at his reflection. “Please, God, just don’t take her away from me this time.” He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

She had fallen asleep _again._ He was starting to wonder if she had been taking sleeping pills. He sat down at the end of the bed, ring in hand and glanced up at the ceiling. “So, you don’t want me to do this, do you?” He felt a tear roll down his face.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning’s seminars seemed to crawl at a snail’s pace, and Danny didn't even try to find an opportunity to propose. They would be flying back first thing that afternoon, and he just couldn't find the energy to even try.

 

Mindy noticed his dour mood, and he tried to just tell her it was due to the seminar, but she didn't seem to be buying it.

 

Following the sessions, they were back in their room, making sure everything was packed. She took his hand and pulled him toward her. “Danny, I want you to know that no matter what happens…”

 

“Don’t. Don’t do that, Min. Please.”

 

“I just need you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She was crying, and he felt the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Same. But nothing is going to happen. We’re leaving now and it won’t.”  She nodded and he took her in his arms. “It just can’t.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mindy and Danny said their goodbyes to Jeremy and Peter and wished them a safe flight home. It was sunny outside, and Mindy put her hand in his. “See, smooth sailing, Danny.” He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

 

The cab arrived at the airport, and as they stepped form the cab Danny felt a tiny rainy drop hit his palm. He jumped and looked up to the sky. No clouds appeared above. “What is it, Danny?”

 

He swallowed and looked over at her. “Nothing, I just I thought, it was nothing.” He tried to smile, but his hands were shaking.

 

* * *

 

They were aboard the plane and every sound it made as it prepared for take-off was unnerving. Mindy was holding his hand, trying to calm him down and perhaps herself as well. “You know what, Danny; I have an idea of a way to distract ourselves.”

 

“Min, trust me that Mile High thing is…”

 

“No, not that you perv. I still have some secrets. We could share some.”

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“I’ll go first.” The plane shook and Danny tried not to vomit. “Okay, I actually hate some of Nora Ephron’s films.” He laughed. “I mean that one about the cooking and food bored me to tears.”

 

“I kind of liked that one.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah.” She kissed him on the cheek. “So, I guess it’s my turn.” There was another bout of turbulence as the plane was airborne. “I…I cried at ‘Sleepless in Seattle.’”

 

Her jaw dropped. “Oh my God. I so have to share that with…”

 

He grabbed her arm. “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Oh no, this is going on Twitter and…” He grabbed her and kissed her. “I love you, Min.”

 

“I love you, Danny.”

 

* * *

 

They had been up in the air for over an hour now, and Danny was finally relaxing. They had been sharing secrets the whole time, most of them benign. He had even caved and told her about the peanut butter cookie baking fiasco that his ma had alluded to. “I burnt the shit out my hand too, and she wasn't even there.”

 

“Aww…Danny.”

 

“And the next day at school she made fun of me for it.”

 

“What a bitch.”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, pretty much.” He smiled at her and glanced toward the window. And he saw it, the clouds and the rain. “Oh, God.”

 

“What?” She glanced over her shoulder and saw the moisture hitting the window. She looked back at him. “No. Danny, it’s just a little rain. Don’t look.”

 

“But…” The plane shook and more turbulence hit it. A plastic bottle rolled down the aisle and Mindy clung to Danny. “I’m so sorry, Min.” He put his arm around her and felt something poking his side. The ring. He had forgotten that he had placed it in his jacket absentmindedly.

 

He lifted Mindy’s chin. “Just look at me, okay? No matter what is about to happen, just look at me.” She nodded. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring. Her mouth opened. “I want you to know that no matter what, everything in my life has led me to you. You are the only thing in my life that has ever made sense.”

 

“You make me laugh more, open up more and you take me for who I am, but still encourage me to improve.” He took her hand. “I've screwed up so many times. I've pushed you away and hurt you and was a coward, but coming back and knowing you this way has made me sure that you are my other half. You are my heart. And that is my final secret. My final wall.” He brushed away the tears flowing down her face. “Will you marry me, Mindy Lahiri?”

 

She nodded. “Yes, a thousand times yes.” He kissed her and pulled back to place the ring on her finger. He kissed her again, deeper and more passionate.

 

Suddenly everything went calm and quiet and Danny worried that maybe they were dead, but when they pulled apart they heard the crackle of the intercom. “Sorry folks for the turbulence. We seem to have moved through the worst of it.”

 

The cabin erupted in cheers and despite himself, even Danny clapped. “See, Danny, we made it.”

 

He smiled and pulled into an embrace. “Yeah, we made it.” He glanced up and winked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will be next. Thanks again for reading. Love any and all feedback. :)


	10. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Mindy get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the short little epilogue. My thanks to evmlove and hatfieldvmccoy for their amazing Beta skills and support during this work. It would not be what it is without both of you and I can't thank you amazing women enough. 
> 
> Thanks also to everyone who has read, commented or support this work in anyway. You guys are amazing! I hope you like the way I wrapped this up. This chapter is fluff.

The weeks and months since their Salt Lake City flight had been filled with seating charts, invitations, color schemes and so many cake tastings that Danny had developed an irrational fear of frosted baked goods. And occasionally Danny would joke that they should just elope, but in reality he was happier than he had ever been.

 

He would wake some nights and just look over at Mindy’s sleeping figure, and he would be overwhelmed with the peace he felt. He could still recall the feeling of kissing her on the plane after she had said yes. The wheels of the plane safely touching down moments later and knowing that this was real, this was his life.

 

He leaned over her sleeping form and placed a soft kiss on her temple. He smiled down at her. “I love you, Mindy.” He drifted off into contended sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the night before their wedding, and Danny was a nervous wreck. Not because of cold feet or the fear that used to plague him, but because he hadn't finished writing his vows yet. Surprisingly to everyone but Mindy, it had been Danny’s idea for them to write their own vows. But now, as he sat before the blank page before him, he wished he could take that back.

 

He held the pen above the page and tried to find the words to tell this woman that he would do anything for her due to how much he truly loved her. How he would literally sacrifice anything for her. All the words that came to mind fell short, never seeming to be enough, so he closed his eyes and searched his brain for something that would come close.

 

He flashed back to the crazy months since his second chance, and he even dared to shuffle through scenes from their previous life together. Before he knew it, his pen was moving, almost of its own volition, and the tears of love were streaming down his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Mindy was a vision in a white lace gown with a beaded train. Her hair was done up in tendrils, and she carried a bouquet of pink roses. She was his angel, and he would remember this day for the rest of his life.

 

Her hands were shaking as she started to read from the tiny piece of paper before her. “Danny, my love, if someone had told me five years ago that I, Mindy Lahiri, would be marrying Danny Castellano, I would have thought they were crazy.” Their guests let out a laugh. “You were abrasive and rude and cocky, but I knew there was a heart beneath that rough exterior. I knew you were really…” Her voice cracked. “I’m sorry.” He took her hand and smiled at her. “Okay. I knew who you really were. I saw it at that awful Christmas party I had when you stayed to take care of me. I knew it during our conference in Santa Fe, and I knew when I saw you take that brave step towards forgiving your father.”

 

She squeezed his hand. “You have made me see the beauty in me and that is a gift that I treasure. You are the great love of my life, and you are real. You aren't the fairy tale or the prince, but that is why I love you. Because I know that you will always be by my side and that even when I’m old and grey, but not as old and grey as you, that you will still find me beautiful. And I promise that I will always let you know how truly loved you are. I promise that I will never let you doubt your worth to me and to this world. I love you with every ounce of me.”

 

They were both crying, and Danny wanted to give her a kiss, but he also wanted to stick with the whole ceremony. So, he held himself back and simply wiped her tears away and said I love you.

 

Richie handed Danny his vows, and he swallowed. “My Min, my Mindy, my sweetheart, I have loved you for so long, longer than I even knew. You challenge me in the most frustrating, but beautiful ways, and you make me live, really live. Before you I was ice, I was frozen by doubt and fear. But you saw through that, and I still don’t know how. I had this dream once that I… I lost you. I was closed off. I had walls of fear and mistrust still up, and I vowed that if I could somehow get you back, I would never allow those walls hurt you again.”

 

He cleared his throat. “I awoke from the nightmare to your bubbly, smiling personality, and I knew that I had to learn to trust in you and in us. I had to know that my walls could come down and that the ice could melt, and it would still be okay. I told you everything in my heart, and you were still there at the end of it, looking at me with all the love in the world. And I knew I could do anything. That worry of losing you showed me that you’re the one who I can show all my secrets to.

 

“So, I promise you that I will always let you in, and I won’t let those walls build up again. I promise to dance with you and build you gingerbread houses and love growing old with you. But above all, I promise to never let my fear push you away or hurt you. I trust you with every bit of who I am, and I love you more than anything in this world. You are my other half and I will never forget that.”

 

Danny put his hand on Mindy’s cheek, caressing her face with his thumb, and he knew he couldn't wait to be given permission. He kissed her and heard the cheering. “I love you.” They smiled and kissed again after they were finally pronounced husband and wife.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been dancing for what seemed like hours, taking breaks every once in a while and even letting others cut in. After about their umpteenth spin on the dance floor, Danny pulled Mindy in close to sit at a table on the edge of the dance floor when the music shifted to a slower tune. Mindy’s head was leaning against his chest, and they were still swaying to the music.

 

“Danny?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I don’t think I ever thanked you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For saving me.”

 

He kissed her forehead. “Oh no, you saved me.”

 

They watched as their wedding guests continued to move around the floor, and then erupted into giggles when the band began to play “Come Fly with Me.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Castellano, we have to dance to this.” She stood and took his hand.

 

“Yes we do, Mrs. Castellano.” They walked out on to the dance floor, and he pulled her into his arms and felt his beautiful future dancing with him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Feedback is always loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the last of the heavy angst, but it will contain the heaviest of all, so fair warning. Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
